<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пепельный свет луны by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428918">Пепельный свет луны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi'>Kami_Shiroi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Single work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На исходе весны – в «День, когда мы победили Смерть» – человечество одержало победу, и созданная в отчаянной многомесячной борьбе вакцина остановила шествие болезни. Так казалось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Reynir Árnason/Lalli Hotakainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682930">SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют</a> by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста: SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Рейнир, малыш, может, не поедешь? – Этот вопрос в различных вариациях за последнюю неделю Рейнир слышал уже тысячу раз, не меньше. Мама задавала его тихим страдальческим голосом, трагически заламывая соболиные брови, и, не дожидаясь ответа, тяжело вздыхала и показательно уходила грустить.</p><p>Ведь то, что Рейнир поедет, было ясно как день.</p><p>И ни один из испробованных мамой методов не работал. Потому что Рейнир закончил спецшколу в числе лучших, и его заветная мечта, которой он грезил долгие годы, наконец-то сбылась! Его заявку на стажировку в Ховедстаден одобрили! Его – единственного из сотни кандидатов! – признали годным и допустили!</p><p>Разумеется, ни один из маминых трюков не будет работать. Рейнир же знает их все наперечет.</p><p>Он быстро собрал небольшую спортивную сумку, упаковав только минимум личных вещей, планшет и кое-какие мелочи,, без которых ему было бы тоскливо целый год. В информационном буклете, который ему вручили с приглашением на стажировку и билетами на самолет, было отдельно указано, что в Ховедстаден ему будет предоставлены не только койко-место и питание, но и одежда, бельем и другие необходимые вещи за счет работодателя. </p><p>Когда твой работодатель, пусть и временный, Вооруженные Силы Фенноскандии, это весомо.</p><p>Проверив документы – пластиковую карточку удостоверения личности, аттестат, приглашение и билеты, Рейнир посмотрелся в зеркало, перекинул косу через плечо и вышел из комнаты, бросив собаке:</p><p>– Вилле, за мной!</p><p>Валяющийся на ковре пес подскочил, как резиновый мячик, и затрусил за хозяином прямо сквозь закрывшуюся дверь.</p><p>В прихожей Рейнира уже ждали провожающие. Мама, утирающая уголком платка слезы, невозмутимый отец, которого истерики жены малость утомили за последнее время, и Бьярни, единственный из четырех его старших сиблингов, кто сейчас был дома, а не в командировке.</p><p>Брат, широко ухмыльнувшись, облапал его за плечи и громогласно напутствовал подцепить симпатичную девочку и повеселиться. Отец хлопнул по плечу и посоветовал работать серьезно, а не бить баклуши. А мать облила горючими слезами, в последний раз упрашивая не покидать родной дом и не отправляться в ужасный и опасный внешний мир.</p><p>Рейнир натянуто улыбался, пытаясь отцепить маму от себя. Вызванное им такси уже пару раз просигналило с подъездной дорожки.</p><p>– Мам, со мной все будет в порядке. Честно. Я буду звонить тебе, по возможности, каждый день. И писать длинные письма. Ну правда, мне уже пора. Сейчас такси уедет без меня. И до самолета всего два часа осталось.</p><p>Наконец совместными усилиями его выцарапали из объятий матери, и, скоренько попрощавшись, Рейнир выскочил за дверь.</p><p>– В аэропорт, пожалуйста, – сказал он таксисту, когда запихнул свои шесть футов роста и сумку на заднее сиденье и завозился, пристегиваясь. Вилле, посматривая то на хозяина, то на водителя, устроился на пустом переднем сиденье. Пес до смерти обожал глядеть на дорогу и задорно лаял всякий раз, когда они обгоняли кого-то. </p><p>Рейнир мысленно порадовался, что любопытную псину не видит никто, кроме него, и что она не отвлечет таксиста от дороги. Было бы глупо попасть в аварию из-за невидимой собаки, верно?</p><p>Устраиваясь в кресле самолета – ничего особенного, эконом-класс, длинные ноги, как их не складывай, все равно упираются коленками в спинку переднего кресла, – Рейнир приник к иллюминатору, порадовавшись своему везению. Он собирался во все глаза смотреть, как Исландия останется, наконец, где-то позади. Он, конечно, любил свою родину, но невозможно же постоянно жить на одном месте. Хотя его родителям такое положение дел и нравилось, Рейнир не собирался следовать их примеру.</p><p>Самолет покатился по взлетной полосе, постепенно набирая скорость, и вот, с усилием, которое казалось совсем легким, шасси оторвались от асфальта, и металлическая птица взмыла в воздух. От набора высоты уши слегка заложило, Рейнир сунул в рот карамельку, не отрывая глаз от исчезающей внизу земли, и, только когда зеленые просторы острова скрылись за облаками, откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя себя совсем взрослым. Обновленным. Как будто, он наконец порвал пуповину, привязывавшую его к матери.</p><p>– Первый раз? – с понимающей улыбкой спросил сосед.</p><p>Рейнир радостно улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>– Именно! Едва вырвался!</p><p>Собеседник окинул его внимательным взглядом, как будто угадывая, кем он может быть, а потом довольно уверенно предположил:</p><p>– Студент, наверное? Летишь на стажировку в Копенгаген?</p><p>Рейнир округлил глаза и пару раз хлопнул в ладоши.</p><p>– Вы почти угадали! – Желание поделиться своей удачей и в подробностях рассказать, как и куда ему повезло попасть на стажировку, просто распирало его изнутри, но Рейнир сделал над собой усилие и проглотил рвущиеся с языка слова, сказав вместо этого: – Вы знаете, у меня просто куча планов. Куда сходить, что посмотреть! Я и маршрут уже проложил! Хотите послушать? Может,  вы мне что-то посоветуете? </p><p>Судя по всему, слегка агрессивное дружелюбие Рейнира не испугало его попутчика, а потому, взяв с тележки с напитками, которую прокатила по рядам симпатичная стюардесса, по стаканчику черного кофе без сахара, они окунулись в разговор о достопримечательностях Копенгагена и планах Рейнира.</p><p>Собственно, планы он строил из расчета, что посреди годовой стажировки ему наверняка выпадут несколько дней отдыха, которые и можно будет потратить на туристические прогулки. Он заранее узнавал: не было никаких сложностей с тем, чтобы получить увольнительную на Большую землю. Начать свой тур он планировал с осмотра Эресуннского моста и держал пальцы за то, чтобы удалось прокатиться по подводному туннелю. От одной только мысли, что он окажется в машине под водой, дух захватывало, и он даже жалел, что стены туннеля не прозрачные. Так было бы еще круче, верно? Затем от моста он проложил маршрут в один из пригородов Копенгагена, Каструп, и его форт. Судя по отзывам, он не был чем-то особенным, но многие туристы нахваливали местные рестораны и Рейнир решил, что обед с видом на залив и Швецию на той стороне станет приятным дополнением экскурсии. После обеда он планировал направиться прямиком в Копенгаген, полюбоваться на прекрасный фасад Кристианборга, прогуляться по площади Амалиенборга и хорошенько осмотреть места, где живет королевская семья. Целый отдельный день он оставил для исследования крепости Кастеллет и уж совсем напоследок, к концу стажировки, запланировал визит в университетскую больницу Оденсе, ту самую, знаменитую, где почти век назад была создана вакцина от Болезни.</p><p>– Вы интересуетесь медициной? – с любопытством спросил сосед.</p><p>– Скорее, историей Болезни. – Рейнир неловко засмеялся, чувствуя, как рука сама собой тянется почесать в затылке. – Вы знаете, наверное, до Исландии она так и не дошла…</p><p>– Верно. Недаром ее называют Чистой Землей, – кивнул мужчина, ссылаясь на данное родине Рейнира прозвище. В самом начале оно было насмешливым, даже издевательским, напоминая о трусливых действиях правительства, закрывшего границы и прекратившего всякое сообщение с другими странами. И пусть оно в самом деле спасло своих жителей от эпидемии, пресса долгое время критиковала Исландию за то, какими жертвами было оплачено это спасение.<br/>
Экономическими потерями. Политическими санкциями. Человеческими жизнями.</p><p>Но со временем первоначальный смысл стал забываться, и вот уже люди произносили эти два слова – Чистая Земля – с благоговением и легкой завистью. А все потому, что Исландия все еще оберегала свои границы от последствий Болезни, делая исключение лишь для тщательно охраняемых научных образцов.</p><p>– Ваш интерес понятен, но… – собеседник немного наклонился к Рейниру и тихо, очень серьезно сказал, – все же призываю вас быть осторожным. Большой мир отличается от вашей родины, и, общаясь с кем-либо, вы никогда не можете быть уверенными, чист ваш собеседник или нет. </p><p>Рейнир задрожал и сжал губы, не позволяя себе ничего говорить. Его предупреждали, что такие разговоры неизбежны.</p><p>Его сосед откинулся на спинку своего кресла и уже обычным тоном, наигранно беззаботно произнес:</p><p>– Впрочем, во мне вы можете не сомневаться. Ха-ха. </p><p>Рейнир выдавил из себя смешок. Ну разумеется. Те, кто летел с ним на одном самолете, прошли полное медицинское обследование и были признаны чистыми от последствий Болезни. Таможенный досмотр Исландии был одним из самых строгих в мире, и, по правде говоря, Рейниру пока еще не доводилось общаться с “другими” людьми, не считая электронной переписки.</p><p>Больше Рейниру не хотелось разговаривать. Так что он сослался на то, что ему нужно срочно перечитать документы по стажировке, отчего он никак не может продолжить беседу с таким достойным господином. Кажется, сосед не обиделся. Возможно, счел, что выполнил свой долг и предупредил неопытного юнца об опасностях большого мира. В любом случае он сказал еще несколько ничего не значащих вежливых слов и поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Рейнир проводил его взглядом, проверил время – лететь до Копенгагена осталось примерно часа полтора – и достал из сумки планшет. Вычертив пальцем на экране заковыристую загогулину графического ключа, он открыл первую страницу документа и погрузился в чтение.</p><p>Вилле, забившийся под сиденье, тихонько заскулил. Кажется, летать самолетом ему не понравилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В аэропорту Копенгагена его уже ждали. Высокому Рейниру легко было заметить миниатюрную пухлую девушку с ежиком светлых волос, которая держала над собой табличку с его именем. Пробравшись сквозь толпу прилетевших и встречающих, он в несколько шагов подошел к ней.</p><p>– Привет, Рейнир Арнасон – это я.</p><p>Она приветливо улыбнулась, и на ее круглых щеках появились кокетливые ямочки.</p><p>– Привет, я Туури. Туури Хотакайнен. – Она свернула табличку и поманила его в сторону. – Ты не представляешь, как я рада, наконец, видеть хоть одно новое лицо!</p><p>Рейнир с любопытством смотрел на ее макушку. Волосы там были легкими, как перышки, и забавно колыхались при ходьбе. Да и вся она напоминала маленькую любопытную птаху.</p><p>– Ты работаешь встречающей? – полюбопытствовал он, так как в буклете было сказано, что ему предоставят сопровождающего, чьей задачей будет доставить его в Ховедстаден, а эта симпатичная девушка явно была штатской.</p><p>– В смысле? – удивилась она, на ходу оборачиваясь к нему. Они подошли к охраняемому проходу, и Туури продемонстрировала двум безопасникам какое-то удостоверение. – Военный борт до базы Ховедстаден, – сказала она им. </p><p>Затем их просветили на рентгене, тщательно проверили сумку Рейнира и его документы и только потом пропустили в пустой безликий коридор, не похожий на остальные коридоры аэропорта.</p><p>– Ну нет, я армейская. Лейтенант Хотакайнен, чтоб ты знал. – Она ухмыльнулась. – Обычно я работаю с нашими полевыми группами, собираю отчеты о миссиях, веду документацию, но мне та-ак хотелось хоть немножечко развеяться, что я убедила нашего босса, генерала Андерсена, разрешить мне встретить нашего новенького. То есть – тебя. Нам сюда.</p><p>Двери в конце коридора разъехались, пропуская их в небольшой, мест на двадцать зал ожидания, где, кроме них, было еще несколько человек. Все – в военной форме. </p><p>Туури плюхнулась на ближайшее сиденье и знаком пригласила его последовать ее примеру.</p><p>– Ну и вот, мы с тобой тут.</p><p>Она выглядела ужасно довольной собой, легкая улыбка не сходила с ее губ, и она то и дело стреляла глазками по сторонам.</p><p>– Вау, – только и сказал Рейнир. Если вдуматься, это было немножечко невероятно (и самую чуточку завидно, да): девушка, примерно его ровесница – и уже постоянный сотрудник Ховедстаден! – А что мы делаем дальше?</p><p>Туури показала пальцем в окно. Снаружи на взлетной полосе стоял другой самолет, меньше того, на котором он прилетел, и странного цвета, который Рейнир не смог бы назвать определенно, даже сосредоточившись. В один момент он был серым, в другой – зеленоватым, а потом оказывался мокро-синим. Брюхо самолета было распахнуто, и несколько человек в военной форме без лишней суеты грузили в обнаженное нутро какие-то ящики.</p><p>– Сейчас наш транспорт подготовят, мы долетим до базы, зарегистрируем тебя, кинем твои вещи, и я устрою тебе небольшую экскурсию. Как тебе мой план?</p><p>– Э… супер, – согласился Рейнир. – Мне нравится.</p><p>– Итак, расскажешь немного о себе, Рейнир? – нетерпеливо спросила Туури. – Как жизнь в Исландии? Где учился, что умеешь?</p><p>Ее энтузиазм выглядел слегка угрожающим. Рейнир переглянулся с Вилле. Пес ответил ему взглядом, который можно было интерпретировать как пожатие плеч и «ну ты сам напросился».</p><p>– Ну… мне двадцать два… недавно вот исполнилось. Учился в спецшколе в Рейкьявике и там заинтересовался Болезнью и мутациями, – более чем восемь лет его жизни в пересказе звучали довольно-таки жалко. Рейнир замолк. А ведь какие страсти кипели, когда он круглыми сутками готовился сперва к выпускным школьным экзаменам, потом – к вступительным, а мама все это время упрашивала его поступать в сельхоз, чтобы он мог помогать с семейной фермой. А когда он поступил, этот разговор она заводила каждую сессию, причем сельхоз постепенно сменился ветеринарным, потому что овцам их семьи нужен самый хороший уход, и тут Рейнир обычно вскакивал из-за стола и убегал к себе в комнату, потому что дальше так было невозможно. Но ведь не рассказывать же об этом новой знакомой.</p><p>Однако Туури это не смутило. Кажется, ее вообще мало что могло смутить, потому что она застрочила вопросами как из пулемета, задавая их так быстро, что, кажется, даже не останавливалась, чтобы воздуха набрать. Где Рейнир жил в Исландии? Какое там самое красивое место? А овцы, они миленькие? Какая музыка ему нравится? Какие книги он читал? И читает ли сейчас? Сложно ли было переезжать в общежитие из родительского дома? Есть ли у него девушка? Или парень? Кто ему нравится? А старшие братья у него есть? Сестры? Домашнее животное?</p><p>Поток вопросов иссяк, только когда их пригласили на посадку, и Рейнир, выжатый ментально практически досуха, покорно плелся за своей провожатой с чувством, что рассказал ей всю свою жизнь, от рождения и до последней минуты.<br/>На борту Туури благородно уступила ему место у иллюминатора, и Рейнир с облегчением уткнулся в стекло, надеясь, что расспросы закончились.</p><p>Не тут-то было. Стоило самолету взлететь – по ощущениям, совсем не так, как на гражданском, – и подняться над городом достаточно высоко, как Туури тут же придвинулась к Рейниру, без малейшего стеснения прильнув пышной грудью к его плечу, и протянула руку к иллюминатору.</p><p>– Вон, смотри, остров Борнхольм, – она ткнула пальцем в показавшуюся на горизонте полоску земли.</p><p>Самолет летел довольно быстро, и еле различимая полоска вскоре превратилась в видимую громаду острова. Очень широкого и совершенно плоского острова. Вдоль береговой линии через равные промежутки высились наблюдательные вышки и виднелись темные доки. Сам остров примерно наполовину зарос густым лесом, в котором местами виднелись лишенные деревьев области, но что там могло располагаться, увы, разглядеть было невозможно. Прищурившись, Рейнир смог рассмотреть крыши зданий в нескольких небольших городках, да сверкающее под солнцем ровное поле аэродрома, и все. Сгорая от нетерпения, он поинтересовался, где же база.</p><p>В ответ Турри весело расхохоталась, запрокинув голову и показав нежное белое горло с черным кольцом ошейника.</p><p>Отсмеявшись, она отдышалась и, достав из кармана смартфон, вывела на экран карту острова.</p><p>С ее слов выходило, что до этого момента Рейнир глубоко ошибался и на самом деле весь остров – весь! целиком! – и был той самой базой Ховедстаден. Все на острове, начиная от домов и заканчивая лесопосадками и доками, было подчинено военным целям. В домах жили, работали и тренировались сотрудники, которых хватило бы на то, чтобы заселить средних размеров город. В их распоряжении были магазины, спортивные залы, кафе и пара ресторанов, бассейны, кинотеатры и даже небольшой стадион, на котором проводились соревнования по баскетболу среди несколько местных команд. От жилых секторов к военным объектам и административным зданиям ходили регулярные автобусы, хотя желающие могли воспользоваться небольшими электрокарами или даже велосипедами. Были тут и фермы, которые снабжали весь остров свежими продуктами, и Рейнир мог только удивленно открывать и закрывать рот, когда Туури с легким превосходством в голосе навскидку перечислила лишь некоторые из производимых здесь продуктов. По всему выходило, что Ховедстаден во многих вопросах был независим от большой земли и в случае чего мог существовать самостоятельно без всякой поддержки.</p><p>– И, разумеется, у нас есть своя АЭС, – добила его Туури и показала ему на карте. – Потому что вот тут у нас научно-исследовательский комплекс с отдельным испытательным полигоном, и он жрет большую часть электричества. Вот тут – военный полигон для муштры и стрельбище, всякая разная нужная техника и аэродром. Мы как раз там приземлимся, кстати. А вот тут, – она подвигала карту, приближая изображение, – видишь вот эту линию? – ее палец пополз вдоль тоненькой серебристой ниточки на зеленом ковре леса.</p><p>– Река? – предположил Рейнир.</p><p>И ойкнул, получив крепкий щелбан по лбу.</p><p>– Балда! Это охранный периметр вивария. И он жрет просто тонну электричества! Я бы удавилась, если б мне пришлось оплачивать такие счета.</p><p>Глаза Рейнира заблестели при упоминании вивария. Увы, из-за законодательства в Исландии нельзя было устроить ничего подобного. Даже животные для обычного зоопарка проверялись со всем тщанием, чтобы не занести заразу на Чистую Землю. Но во время учебы ему приходилось работать с образцами вируса и зараженных тканей (которые хранились строже, чем государственная тайна) и видеть фото некоторых животных, расплодившихся после Болезни. Увы, только мертвых. Живые особи, по словам преподавателей, содержались в особых вивариях под усиленной охраной, как здесь. А военные не очень охотно делились своими сведениями. И даже пресс-релизы не публиковали.</p><p>Скрыть свой интерес от маленькой всевидящей птички было невозможно.</p><p>– Хочешь полюбоваться на наш зоопарк? – Туури ткнула его пальцем в щеку и заговорщически улыбнулась. – Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, попрошу одного приятеля устроить тебе экскурсию.</p><p>Самолет приземлился, встряхнув пассажиров при посадке. Оказавшись на улице, Туури тут же поспешила к электрокарам на небольшой парковке и уселась за руль одного из них. Рейнир едва поместился в миниатюрной машине, а Вилле пришлось бежать следом за ними. Ловко управляясь с рулем, Туури вывела машинку с территории аэродрома, и они покатили по дороге к виднеющимся впереди строениям. По дороге Туури успевала еще показывать ему самые живописные виды и стоящие упоминания здания.</p><p>Раньше, до Болезни, остров Борнхольм был одним из сельскохозяйственных центров Дании, и здесь жили почти сто тысяч человек. Но когда эпидемия официально пошла на спад, а неофициально – скрылась в генетическом коде млекопитающих, потребовалось место – много места – для научных исследований и содержания опасных образцов. Вот тогда-то выбор северных стран, объединившихся ради выживания в конфедерацию Фенноскандия, пал на этот остров. Может, правительство Дании и хотело бы сохранить свой остров, но против воли большинства оно было бессильно. Жителей Борнхольма расселили на другие территории, некоторых принудительно, а все, что осталось после них – дома, поля, заводы, – перешло в руки военных. Напоминанием о мирных временах служили всего несколько построек, вроде развалин старой крепости Хаммерсхус, где, по словам Туури, обитатели базы устраивали пикники и вечеринки, или одинокой мельницы, чьи лопасти покачивались всякий раз, когда налетал ветер.</p><p>Административный центр базы, куда Туури привезла Рейнира, назывался Ховедстаден-А и внешним видом и торопливо снующими туда-сюда людьми в гражданской одежде напоминал не военное учреждение, а самый обычный деловой район в самом обычном городе. Кое-какие здания, видимо, остались от предыдущих жителей, подумал Рейнир, пока спешил за Туури. Девушка была быстра, но он успевал за ней без особого труда, спасибо маме-папе за длинные ноги. Его догадку косвенно подтвердил тот факт, что главное административное здание, куда его привели, было переделано из городской ратуши. Точно такая же стояла и в родном городке Рейнира.<br/>Туури прошла сквозь вращающиеся двери, на ходу кивая знакомым. Внутри цепко ухватила Рейнира за руку и повела за собой вглубь, к прозрачным переговоркам. И сдала его на руки серьезной девушке в военной форме, пообещав, что будет ждать снаружи.</p><p>– Добрый день. – Рейнир немного нервно улыбнулся.</p><p>Девушка смерила его пристальным взглядом и показала на стул рядом со своим столом.</p><p>– Добрый день. Я – офицер Нильсен, займусь вашей регистрацией.</p><p>– Рейнир Арнасон, – представился он, усаживаясь на предложенное место.</p><p>В следующие два часа ему пришлось пройти такой всеобъемлющий осмотр, что складывалось впечатление, будто его собираются запускать в космос. Сперва офицер Нильсен скрупулезно проверила его документы, вбила в базу данные, сняла у него отпечатки пальцев и сделала фото в анфас и профиль на фоне с мерной лентой, и все это – не сводя с него пристального, изучающего взгляда. Это нервировало. Следующим этапом оказался медицинский кабинет, прятавшийся за неприметной дверью позади офицера, и там Рейнира доскональнейшим образом измерили, взвесили, взяли на анализ образцы крови и слюны, проверили зрение, просканировали на предмет посторонних предметов в организме, заставили проглотить какую-то капсулу (заверив, что через пару дней она естественным образом выйдет из организма) и в довершение всего прочипировали, как собаку. Последним оказалось собеседование с доброжелательным мужчиной в штатском. Он задавал вопросы, выслушивал ответы и совершенно не производил впечатления, что ведет какую-то проверку. Только поведение Вилле, который настойчиво крутился около одной стены, навело Рейнира на мысли, что их разговор слушают еще несколько человек за стеклом, прозрачным с одной стороны, как в детективах. Раньше это бы взволновало его, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы удивляться хоть чему-то.</p><p>Из кабинета проверяющих Рейнир вывалился полностью обессилевшим. Туури ждала его снаружи, как и обещала, с ворохом бумаг в руках.</p><p>Увидев его, она рассмеялась.</p><p>– Ладно тебе, не переживай. Со всеми так бывает в первый раз. Вот, – она повесила ему на шею карточку с фото, – твой пропуск, не потеряй. А это, – она помахала бумагами, – всякие полезные штуки вроде карты территории, рабочего расписания, списка мест, куда тебе можно, а куда нельзя, и всякое такое. Пошли, кинем твои вещи в комнате.</p><p>– А можем мы сперва попить кофе? – жалобно попросил он.</p><p>Туури приподнялась на цыпочки и потрепала его по голове, как щенка.</p><p>– А потом попьем кофе. Пошли-пошли.</p><p>Они вернулись к оставленному на парковке электрокару и вновь отправились в путь. Через полчаса они въехали прямиком на тенистую зеленую улицу, вдоль которой за аккуратными одинаковыми заборчиками стояли двухэтажные коттеджи. У одного из них Туури припарковала машинку.</p><p>– Вот тут ты и будешь жить, – заявила она, проходя через калитку. Вилле с лаем пронесся мимо нее и закувыркался в клумбе. – Этот жилой сектор называется Ховедстаден-4S, запомни. А то тут все такое одинаковое, что новичку легко заблудиться.</p><p>Изнутри домик выглядел вполне уютно, впору какому-нибудь оздоровительному санаторию, подумал Рейнир, рассматривая просторную светлую гостиную. Стену слева украшал красивый декоративный камин, а прямо над ним был подвешен большой плоский телевизор. В центре гостиной, так, чтобы было удобно смотреть кино, вокруг низенького кофейного столика были расставлены два дивана и пара кресел. Дальняя дверь, куда Рейнир сунул любопытный нос, вела в просторную кухню. Но, по словам Туури, его соседи предпочитали обедать в общей столовой или брать оттуда еду навынос, поэтому чаще всего кухня простаивала впустую. </p><p>Закончив с осмотром первого этажа, они поднялись на верхний этаж и оказались посреди небольшого холла, куда выходили четыре двери. </p><p>– Это моя комната. – Туури показала на правую дальнюю от лестницы дверь. На нее была приклеена картинка с маленькой белой птичкой, хохолок которой подозрительно напоминал прическу девушки. – Если что нужно, стучи. Рядом с моей – комната моего старшего брата, – на соседнюю дверь кто-то приклеил рисунок со встрепанной и явно невыспавшейся совой, – но его, как правило, дома почти и не бывает. Вряд ли ты с ним столкнешься. Что касается соседней с твоей комнаты, это комната Эмилалли. – Рейнир подумал, что имя звучит странно, и решил, что его сосед – тоже девушка: рисунок на соседней двери изображал котика, играющегося с золотой рыбкой, а кто еще мог бы повесить такую милоту? – Расписание в разных подразделениях – просто жесть. Бывает, не видим друг друга неделями. Рано или поздно обязательно со всеми познакомишься. Ключ – твоя карточка.</p><p>Рейнир нагнулся, прикладывая карту к магнитному замку. Тот едва слышно щелкнул, дверь приоткрылась. Рейнир вошел, оглядываясь. Впечатление санатория или отеля усилилось. Комната оказалась пусть и не большой, но сравнительно просторной. По крайней мере, места, где развернуться, хватало. Спрятанные за шторами окно и узкая дверь вели на небольшой балкон с кованой решеткой. Среди украшений на ней Рейнир разглядел и крепления для цветочного вазона. В комнате вдоль стены стояла узкая односпальная кровать, на тумбе у ее изголовья –  лампа, и кисточка выключателя удобно свисала к кровати, так что включить-выключить свет можно было без особых усилий. Стенной шкаф оборудовали в импровизированном коридоре, а дверь напротив вела, Рейнир проверил это, заглянув за нее, в совмещенный санузел с душем. Помимо кровати в комнате стояли письменный стол и стул, на стене над столом белела линейка розеток, на полу лежал пушистый ковер, а над кроватью висела замысловатая штука из веревок.</p><p>– Свою комнату каждый убирает сам, – объясняла Туури, пока он осматривался. – Приблуды для уборки – в ванной. Что касается общих комнат, то график на кухне. Я впишу тебя сегодня вечером. – Он согласно угукнул, кинул сумку на пол и вышел. Дверь мягко закрылась за ним, автоматически щелкнув замком. – Так-то у нас особых требований нет, просто не мешать друг другу и не разводить срач. По пятницам, если случается чудо и все дома, мы собираемся внизу с пиццей и пивом и смотрим какое-нибудь кинцо. – Туури замолчала, как будто бы сказав все, что собиралась, и вдруг встрепенулась: – О, и да, еще одно. Дома никаких разговоров о работе. Я серьезно. Потому что если мой брат начнет вещать о своей, мы повесимся.</p><p>Они вышли на улицу, и Туури, как и обещала, повела его пить кофе и заодно начала обещанную экскурсию. </p><p>Домой они вернулись только поздно вечером, не осмотрев и десятой части того, что Рейниру предстояло узнать за весь предстоящий год. Еле волоча ноги от усталости – Туури была весела и бодра, и он не мог не задаться вопросом, откуда она черпает силы, Рейнир вяло попрощался и поднялся к себе. Все, на что ему хватило сил, это разуться, стащить с себя одежду и рухнуть на постель. Обняв обеими руками подушку, он почти заснул, когда в голове появилась запоздалая мысль: он так и не спросил у Туури, не человек ли она? Первый мутант, с которым он познакомился? Или просто работает тут?</p><p>– Спрошу ее завтра, – неразборчиво пробормотал он сквозь сон и отключился.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Конечно же, спросить ее завтра он так и не смог. И послезавтра. И после-после тоже.</p><p>Вот уже который день Рейнир просыпался спозаранку, по звонку будильника, завтракал на скорую руку в ближайшей столовой и, для надежности обернув косу вокруг шеи в несколько раз, спешил на свое рабочее место, оседлав велосипед. Вилле весело трусил рядом, наслаждаясь прогулкой всякий раз, как в первый, и Рейнир даже немного завидовал никогда не унывающему песику.</p><p>Что касается его самого, то самый первый день на работе оказался сущим кошмаром. Ведь Рейнир опозорился перед всеми своими коллегами и начальством, потому что не просто опоздал, а, во-первых, заблудился, во-вторых – искать его пришлось с помощью службы безопасности, ну и да, в-третьих, он безбожно опоздал. </p><p>Однако вместо наказания над ним посмеялись и всучили целую кучу бумаг, на ознакомление с которыми у него ушел весь остаток дня и еще половина следующего. Хотя, разбираясь в примечаниях, набранных мелким шрифтом, Рейнир был склонен подумать, что это и было наказание. Затем, когда с бумагами было покончено, новые коллеги устроили ему экзамен по технике безопасности, проверив не только его навыки обращения с оргтехникой и скорость надевания респиратора, но и знания по работе с экспонатами вивария. Жаль только, сам виварий пока оставался запретной территорий. Взамен коллеги рассказали Рейниру пару баек из жизни незадачливых служителей монстрозоопарка.</p><p>Рейнир проникся.</p><p>На третий день стажировки его, наконец, представили непосредственному руководителю, огромному флегматичному датчанину, доктору Миккелю Мадсену. Габаритами доктор не уступал самому старшему брату Рейнира, великану Олафуру, и от этого случайно пришедшего в голову сравнения Рейнир вдруг расслабился и почувствовал себя почти как дома, пока шел за доктором по лаборатории. </p><p>– Хочешь задать какой-то вопрос? – вдруг спросил Миккель, прервав объяснения на полуслове.</p><p>– Э? – Рейнир вскинул на него непонимающий взгляд, а потом смутился, поймав себя на том, что совершенно не слушал, что ему только что говорили, и покраснел: – Ну да. Можно?</p><p>– Правда ли, что все мы тут мутанты? – прозорливо спросил доктор и после кивка Рейнира продолжил с легким сарказмом в голосе: – Заманиваем к себе восторженных сопляков, чтобы сожрать их чистое мяско и пустить незапачканные косточки на эксперименты по истреблению всего рода людского? Ну да, так и есть, – закончил он неожиданно будничным тоном.</p><p>Рейнир так и остался смотреть на него, не зная, то ли посмеяться, то ли испугаться. В любом случае, бояться было уже поздно, верно?</p><p>Миккель взял со стола сложенный несколько раз плотный лист бумаги и сунул Рейниру в руки. Тот машинально развернул и тупо уставился на план-схему здания.</p><p>– Вот тебе твое первое задание. Сделаешь – и сегодня тебя не съедят.</p><p>Уже вторую неделю рабочие обязанности Рейнира заключались исключительно в том, чтобы с картой в руках ходить по корпусу и изучать расположение лабораторий, кабинетов и прочих помещений, вплоть до подсобок уборщиков. Иногда ему поручали отнести что-то из комнаты А в комнату Б, и он блуждал чуть ли не часами, пытаясь сориентироваться.  От Вилле, к сожалению, толку не было никакого.</p><p>Время от времени, будучи в настроении, шеф разрешал ему помыть лабораторную посуду и навести порядок на столах, и, пока Рейнир счастливо натирал склянки и чашки Петри, Миккель гонял его по теории вирусологии и природы генетических мутаций. В награду за правильные ответы он обычно рассказывал стажеру что-нибудь из своего обширного опыта, пусть даже некоторые из этих историй подозрительно напоминали рыбацкие байки, до которых был так охоч брат Олафур. Но Рейнир не жаловался, а знай себе намывал посуду и запоминал каждую мелочь, вдруг пригодится.</p><p>Что же касается его обычной, нерабочей жизни, то порой ему казалось, что кроме них с Туури здесь больше никто и не живет. Потом он стал замечать следы пребывания других людей, вроде забытой чашки с остатками зверски сладкого кофе (да, он попробовал!) или потерянной кем-то расчески, книги, оставленной на диване страницами вниз, потому что не было закладки, или пакетов с ланчами в холодильнике.</p><p>В общем, как Туури и предсказывала, с остальными жильцами их маленького домика он пока еще не познакомился. Она как-то обмолвилась, что ее брат работает в группе охраны, да к тому же страдает бессонницей, отчего по несколько суток торчит на работе. А что до соседки Рейнира, то девушка с красивым именем Эмилалли казалась ему самой таинственной персоной: он так пока и не понял, чем же она занимается. Один раз Турри сказала, что та на выездной работе на материке.</p><p>В другой – что занята в виварии. Виварий относился к научному отделу, и потому Рейнир присматривался ко всем девушкам среди своих новых коллег, пытаясь угадать, кто из них та самая. Но пока что ее имя ему не встретилось, а расспрашивать он не стал. Вдруг, его посчитают странным?</p><p>Однажды утром, взглянув мимоходом на календарь, Рейнир вдруг осознал, что его стажировке уже скоро месяц (он обвел нужную дату красным маркером и подписал), а еще, не далее чем послезавтра очередная пятница, а это значит, что, если ему повезет, он увидится со всеми своими соседями на пятничном киносеансе с пиццей.</p><p>Но жизнь, как это обычно бывает, внесла свои коррективы.</p><p>В четверг Миккель оставил на его столе кипу отчетов – подчиненные ему лаборатории завершали серию экспериментов, после которых Рейнир уже должен был присоединиться к работе на правах полноправного участника, – и Рейнир как сел с утра за чтение, так и не смог оторваться, пока не перебрал все бумаги. Закончив чтение, он потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи, и бросил взгляд на часы. Время было почти обеденное. Подумав, почему бы не пригласить Туури на ланч, Рейнир поднялся из-за стола и, оторвав Вилле от увлекательного занятия, которому пес мог предаваться круглые сутки, а именно – рычания на чужую собаку, отражающуюся в любой подходящей поверхности, вышел из кабинета. К счастью, несколько дней беготни с документами – и вот угроза заблудиться перестала нависать над ним дамокловым мечом. Рейнир выловил в кармане смартфон и стал набирать номер.</p><p>Но позвонить не успел – Туури набрала его первой.</p><p>– Рейнир, ты где? – ласково проворковало в трубке.</p><p>– Э… иду к тебе?</p><p>– О, здорово! Давай только побыстрее, оки? Буду ждать! – И отключилась.</p><p>Рейнир пошел на парковку, где оставил велосипед, по пути открыл навигатор и задал конечной точкой маршрута штабной корпус, где располагалось подразделение Туури. Конечно, он был горд, что научился ориентироваться на местности, но все же не рискнул бы довериться своему чувству направления, особенно когда Туури таким ласковым голосом просила поторопиться. Чувствовалась в ее тоне какая-то угроза.</p><p>Закрепив телефон на руле, чтобы видеть на его экране свой маршрут, Рейнир покатил по дорожке, следуя за стрелочкой навигатора, как Алиса за кроликом. Солнышко пригревало, встречный ветер бил в лицо, раздувая в стороны выбившиеся из косы волосы. И настроение у Рейнира было под стать погоде – солнечное и легкое, как пушинки одуванчика.</p><p>Возможно, вскоре с ним произойдет нечто хорошее.</p><p>Телефон звякнул. Туури предусмотрительно прислала сообщение с номером переговорной.</p><p>Прибавив скорости, Рейнир был на месте уже через полчаса.</p><p>Здание штаба, куда стекалась вся самая актуальная информация о положении дел как на территории базы, так и вне ее, занимало огромную площадь. Оставив велосипед на стоянке, Рейнир задрал голову, рассматривая возвышающуюся над ним махину. Телефон настойчиво завибрировал, как будто подгоняя.</p><p>Рейнир сбросил звонок и вошел в здание, из солнечного теплого дня резко нырнув в полутьму и прохладу, наполненную симфонией человеческих голосов, гула оргтехники, шелеста бумаги и шум клавиш. Найдя нужную комнату, он постучался и вошел.</p><p>Туури ждала его не одна. Она обернулась на звук открывающейся двери, встречая Рейнира улыбкой, а ее спутник – смурной молодой человек, с ногами забравшийся в кресло, – вовсе не отреагировал, с отрешенным видом продолжая пить кофе из высокого стакана. Рейнир, усаживаясь на свободное место, окинул парня осторожным взглядом. Незнакомец был худым, гибким и, вроде бы, заметно ниже самого Рейнира. Оттенок его волос – редкий, пепельный – был почти таким же, как у Туури, а в чертах лица прослеживалось что-то кошачье. Почувствовав внимание к себе, молодой человек исподлобья сверкнул глазами, как бы интересуясь, долго ли его будут разглядывать, и Рейнир, смутившись, отвел взгляд.</p><p>– Это Лалли Хотакайнен, – представила незнакомца Туури, – мой кузен и разведчик из отряда капитана Эйде. Лалли, это Рейнир Арнасон, стажер научного отделения.</p><p>Рейнир протянул было руку, но Лалли ее проигнорировал. По его лицу без труда читалось, что он совершенно не рад не то что знакомиться с кем-то, но даже просто находиться тут.</p><p>– И завтра утром вы отправляетесь вдвоем на совместную миссию, – завершила Туури преувеличенно бодрым голосом. Кажется, даже она не была в восторге.</p><p>– Что? – Рейнир привстал, но, смутившись, плюхнулся обратно.</p><p>– Нет, – заявил Лалли и резко поднялся из кресла, намереваясь уйти.</p><p>Туури проворно схватила его за руку и заставила снова сесть.</p><p>– Да, Лалли. Да, – с нажимом сказала она, не отпуская его. – Для Рейнира это будет тренировочный выход в поле, а ты, как опытный разведчик, будешь сопровождать его и инструктировать.</p><p>– Я работаю один.</p><p>– Ты работаешь с Сигрюн.</p><p>– Сигрюн это Сигрюн, – не сдавался Лалли. – Она опытна, а я не нянька.</p><p>Туури скривила круглое личико в ехидной гримасе и сунула кузену под нос какой-то документ.</p><p>– Ну, мне очень жаль, Лалли, но рекомендовала тебя на эту работу как раз Сигрюн. Вот, можешь убедиться.</p><p>Лалли выхватил документ из ее рук и пристально уставился на него, изучив от начала и до конца и даже, кажется, понюхав.</p><p>С разочарованным видом он отбросил документ на стол и разразился возмущенной тирадой на иностранном языке. Рейнир не знал финского, но одно тона было достаточно, чтобы сообразить, что ничего хорошего не прозвучало.</p><p>Туури терпеливо увещевала его.</p><p>В конце концов, Лалли пришлось смириться. Он раздраженно оттолкнул кресло, так, что оно с грохотом врезалось в стену, и, бросив, чтобы Рейнир был на аэродроме в четыре утра, практически выбежал из переговорной, не упустив шанса громко хлопнуть дверью.</p><p>Туури упала в кресло и тяжело вздохнула. Посмотрела на Рейнира.</p><p>– Извини за это. Лалли ненавидит новые знакомства, но он – один из лучших наших разведчиков, так что я никак не могла уберечь вас обоих от этого печального опыта. </p><p>Рейнир взволнованно заерзал. Он, конечно, знал, что ему, как полевому исследователю, придется выходить на задания в составе охотничьих отрядов, которые выслеживают монстров, и с нетерпением ждал этого, но никак не мог подумать, что его первый раз случится так скоро и, более того, в паре с нелюдимым парнем, который, кажется, уже его ненавидит.</p><p>– Не переживай. Лалли ненавидит всех, кроме нас с братом и еще пары человек, – «утешила» его Туури. – А в остальном он вполне профессионален. Ты многому научишься у него.</p><p>Рейнир зарделся. Ой, он что, сказал это вслух? Стыдобища-то какая…</p><p>– Давай-ка я пока введу тебя в курс дела, а потом ты отправишься собираться и баиньки. Утром я отвезу тебя на аэродром.</p><p>Туури придвинулась к столу и поманила его к себе. Вмонтированный в поверхность стола проектор выдвинулся, и на белой стене напротив появилось изображение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рано утром, едва проснувшись, Рейнир погрузился на заднее сиденье знакомого электрокара и позволил Туури оттранспортировать себя на аэродром. В голове у него царил полный бардак.</p><p>Незадолго до отбытия с ним случилась такая неожиданная, настолько невероятная встреча, что сейчас, вспоминая о ней, он не мог до конца поверить, что это произошло на самом деле. Всего полчаса назад, выходя из комнаты, он буквально нос к носу столкнулся с Лалли, который закрывал за собой соседнюю дверь. Ту, с наклейкой-котиком. И пусть это было лишь мимолетное столкновение, Рейнир все равно отчетливо почувствовал деликатный цветочный запах и едва не утонул в прозрачных, как озера, голубых глазах. Но стоило Лалли его увидеть, как он рассерженно, по-кошачьи зашипел, руша всю магию момента, не тратя слов, подхватил свою сумку и был таков. Только странное тепло в груди, на уровне диафрагмы, не давало Рейниру решить, что ему это привиделось.</p><p>На аэродроме готовили к взлету небольшой, уже знакомый самолет. Туури ободряюще хлопнула Рейнира по плечу и подтолкнула к трапу. Перед люком самолета он оглянулся и увидел, как она стоит на посадочной полосе, маленькая темная фигурка под беспощадным светом прожекторов.</p><p>Лалли уже был салоне. Старательно делал вид, что спит, откинувшись в кресле, пристегнутый ремнями безопасности. В каждой линии его угловатой фигуры сквозили настороженность и молчаливое предупреждение: не лезь. Отведя любопытствующий взгляд, Рейнир сунул свою сумку на багажную полку и занял место в соседнем ряду. Как бы ни было ему интересно, он все же не хотел еще больше портить отношения с человеком, с которым ему предстояло работать всю следующую неделю.</p><p>Самолет загудел, завибрировал. С мягким хлопком закрылся люк, по самолету прошел бортпроводник с проверкой, и, когда самолет покатился по взлетной полосе, беря разгон, Рейнир снова прилип к иллюминатору. Жаль только, что внизу не было ничего интересного, кроме морских волн, окрашенных серым утренним светом. Он зевнул и, хоть и не собирался, уснул.</p><p>Проснулся же от того, что бортпроводник осторожно потряс его за плечо. Рейнир завозился, захлопал глазами, прогоняя сонную одурь, благодарно принял небольшую чашечку кофе и залпом опрокинул ее в себя. Горький горячий эспрессо мигом прогнал остатки сонливости.</p><p>– Мы уже прибываем. </p><p>Рейнир кивнул, показывая, что понял, и с удовольствием потянулся, кинув любопытствующий взгляд в иллюминатор. Пейзаж под самолетом изменился, и теперь там тянулись зеленые долины и горные склоны.</p><p>Постепенно поверхность становилась все ближе, и вскоре Рейнир мог без усилий разглядеть ниточки дорог и квадратики редких крыш. На последних запасах высоты самолет преодолел широкую озерную гладь завис неподвижно в воздухе, натужно урча турбинами, и стал медленно опускаться. От соприкосновения с землей салон легонько тряхнуло. Рейнир дождался разрешения и вылез из кресла, разминая затекшее от сна и долгого сидения в одной позе тело. Стрельнул глазами в сторону – в соседнем ряду Лалли потягивался, прогибаясь в спине и вытягивая руки, чем мимолетно напомнил Рейниру одного из маминых любимцев, мелкого сиамца Барса. Он поспешно отвернулся, зажимая рот рукой, потому что предательский смех так и рвался наружу: Барсику, хоть и уродился он котом, кошачьей грации не отсыпали, и грохнуться на ровном месте, просто запутавшись в собственных лапах, для него было делом обыденным.</p><p>Спасая Рейнира от участи быть убитым из-за шутки, которую он вряд ли бы отважился озвучить, бортпроводник принес им сумки. Внутри оказалась униформа – комбинезоны в облипку из какой-то плотной черной ткани, снаружи немного чешуйчатой, а изнутри мягко прилегающей к коже и не доставляющей никакого дискомфорта. Кроме того в комплект входили высокие ботинки из похожего материала, пояс с портативной аптечкой, креплением для оружия и небольшой сумкой с полезными мелочами. Последним из сумки он выудил странное кольцо – слишком широкое для браслета, но слишком узкое для пояса. Рейнир с недоумением взял его в руки – на ощупь оно было из твердого прохладного материала, под пальцами обнаружились несколько выступов, вроде кнопок, а, потянув в стороны, он обнаружил скрытое от глаз крепление, похожее на магнитную застежку. Он посмотрел на Лалли – тот сосредоточенно шнуровал ботинки. Когда он вопросительно поднял голову, почувствовав на себе взгляд, Рейнир увидел, что кольцо, которое так его заинтересовало, Лалли застегнул на шее. Кажется, Туури тоже носила что-то похожее, правда, тогда он решил, что это модное украшение, вроде чокера. Но на ошейнике Лалли горели несколько индикаторов, и идея с украшением показалась притянутой за уши.</p><p>Поколебавшись, Рейнир разомкнул свое устройство и неуверенно повесил его на шею. Стоило ему это сделать, как замок защелкнулся и, сколько бы он ни пытался, снова открыть его не получалось.</p><p>– Ой… что это? – спросил он, под непроницаемым взглядом напарника чувствуя себя последним идиотом.</p><p>– Удавка, – коротко ответил Лалли, возвращаясь к ботинкам. – Оторвет голову в случае заражения.</p><p>Рейнир спал с лица и снова попытался расстегнуть ошейник – безрезультатно.</p><p>– Это многофункциональное устройство связи, – поспешил объяснить бортпроводник, терпеливо ждавший в стороне, пока они закончат сборы. Он подошел и, взяв руку Рейнира, положил его пальцы на ранее обнаруженные кнопки. – Вот эта кнопка, чтобы ответить на вызов. По умолчанию связь с напарником или с отрядом включена всегда. Чтобы связаться с базой – нажмите и подержите здесь. На случай, если вы потеряетесь, в ошейник встроен радиомаячок, который позволит отыскать вас. А на случай ранения с внутренней стороны расположены микроинъекторы с лекарствами: обезболивающее, стимулятор и питательный раствор. Длительности действия каждого хватит на три-четыре часа, в зависимости от тяжести ранения. Используйте их только в чрезвычайной ситуации. </p><p>У Рейнира отлегло от сердца. Значит, Лалли просто подшутил над ним.</p><p>Лалли закончил сборы, поднялся, забирая с багажной полки свою сумку, и, по пути к выходу, бросил:</p><p>– Да, функция связи там тоже есть.</p><p>Или не пошутил.</p><p>Бортпроводник только сжал губы в тонкую линию и показал Рейниру, что он тоже может выходить. Чувствуя себя довольно странно, Рейнир последовал за напарником. </p><p>База, где они приземлились, оказалась небольшой. Всего-то взлетная площадка, на которой обычный самолет и не развернулся бы, вдалеке – ангары, а с другой стороны двухэтажное здание, совмещающее в себе диспетчерскую, штаб и казарму.</p><p>Самым, бесспорно, впечатляющим оказался вид на раскинувшееся внизу озеро Стуршен.</p><p>Это был первый раз Рейнира в Швеции.</p><p>Из грузового отделения самолета по сходням осторожно спустили джип камуфляжной расцветки и затем под строгим присмотром Лалли погрузили в багажник несколько ящиков, промаркированных яркими наклейками. Разведчик еще раз тщательно проверил их груз, коротко кивнув в подтверждение того, что все правильно. Кинув свою сумку на заднее сиденье, он занял место водителя и жестом показал Рейниру на соседнее кресло.</p><p>И почти сразу же дал по газам, даже не дожидаясь, когда Рейнир пристегнется.</p><p>– Уй! – Рейнир больно ударился о подголовник, потер ноющий затылок. Скосил глаза на разведчика: тот глядел только на дорогу, изредка посматривая на навигатор. Тоненькая ниточка курса вела их куда-то на север. – Эм…<br/>– Не говори со мной, – отрывисто велел Лалли. – Если нечего делать, займись подготовкой. Я не собираюсь делать за тебя твою работу.</p><p>Откровенно говоря, Рейнир впервые в жизни встречался с таким агрессивным неприятием. Обычно мало кто мог устоять перед его обаянием и, самое большее через двадцать минут, любой человек становился если не его другом, то хорошим приятелем точно. Лалли же… держался настороже, в разговоры не вступал, а всем попыткам сблизиться активно сопротивлялся, чем только раззадоривал. Рейнир изучающе смотрел на резкий, словно вырезанный из камня, профиль разведчика и размышлял. Лалли был человеком-тайной, и тайну эту хотелось раскусить. Почему, например, Туури представила его как «Лалли», если раньше, в самый первый день его имя звучало иначе? Это краткая форма, только для своих? Почему они раньше никогда не встречались ни дома, ни где-либо еще? Разведчики придерживались строгого графика командировок на Большую землю, Рейнир это точно знал. Тогда где Лалли проводит свое свободное время? Чем он вообще может заниматься? И он тоже мутант, наверное? </p><p>Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы… И никаких ответов. Поймав себя на том, что откровенно пялится на напарника, Рейнир вдруг смутился и отвел глаза. Такой сильный интерес к новому знакомому – это же нормально, да? Он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на глубоком, равномерном дыхании, как учили в школе, когда от горстки взвинченных выматывающими тренировками юнцов требовалось сосредоточиться на поставленной задаче. Успокоившись и задвинув в дальний угол все вопросы и загадки, он потянулся назад и вытащил из сумки планшет. </p><p>Итак, началось все примерно месяц назад, когда из небольшой деревушки в лене Ёмтланд поступило сообщение о возросшей в окрестностях активности монстроволков.</p><p>Или нет. Рейнир закрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу: этот нехитрый жест обычно помогал ему сфокусироваться.</p><p>На самом деле все началось – по-настоящему началось – много лет назад.</p><p>Во втором десятилетии двадцать первого века, в Нулевом году, как окрестили его историки, по миру распространилась эпидемия чрезвычайно заразной болезни. Летучая как грипп, незаметная как простуда, губительная как Эбола. Она пришла из неизвестного источника и всего за несколько месяцев достигла практически каждого уголка планеты. Незараженными остались только безлюдные области, но и туда зараза вскоре добралась на маленьких лапках своих недобровольных переносчиков. </p><p>Сперва ее окрестили Сыпью – потому что всего через две недели после заражения человек покрывался неровными красными пятнами, как при ветрянке или краснухе. Потом, когда число жертв стало исчисляться сотнями тысяч, болезни придумали более звонкое название – Красная Смерть – изящный реверанс в сторону ее старшей сестры, смерти черной, которая выкашивала людские жизни с такой же эффективностью.</p><p>На исходе весны – в «День, когда мы победили Смерть» – человечество одержало победу, и созданная в отчаянной многомесячной борьбе вакцина остановила шествие болезни.</p><p>Так казалось.</p><p>Жизнь снова пошла своим чередом. Умерших похоронили и оплакали, больные выздоровели и вернулись к своим семьям. Редкие вспышки Красной Смерти то тут, то там списывали на недостаточную вакцинацию, проводили очередной ее раунд и снова забывали о болезни.</p><p>Спустя несколько лет группу незадачливых туристов, устроивших барбекю на природе, задрало неизвестное науке чудище, в котором после ликвидации признали бурого медведя. В день национального китайского праздника из пекинских трущоб повалила орда хтонических монстров, как будто где-то там открылся портал в ад. В бразильских джунглях пропала группа следователей, работавшая в опустевшем индейском поселении. От отправленной к ним поисковой бригады вернулась едва ли десятая часть, а с ними – останки чудовищ. Тщательная экспертиза открыла глаза на ужасающую истину – все эти существа раньше были людьми.</p><p>В октябре, в очередную годовщину начала эпидемии, человечество очнулось и обнаружило, что угроза не исчезла, а всего лишь затаилась, спряталась в самом надежном месте на свете – в двойной спирали ДНК.</p><p>Рейнир пролистал страницы документа до смазанных черно-белых фото. Эти снимки пришли с фотоловушек, установленных в прошлом году в местных лесах. Чувствительная техника могла снять пролетающего мимо комара так, как если бы тот специально позировал, но спасовала перед неведомыми тварями, которые лишь пару раз появились и пропали, как и не было. На темных ночных снимках по лесу мчались странные длинные черные существа с вытянутыми белоснежными мордами. Увы, никаких других подробностей рассмотреть было нельзя, но само наличие этих снимков говорило в пользу того, что регулярные сообщения о волках из лена на самом деле касались монстров.</p><p>О волках сообщали из разных поселений примерно два-три раза в год. Все остальное время они вели себя на удивление тихо, как будто прятались от людей. Местные были людьми не робкого десятка, а потому, когда звери задрали отставшую от стада корову, вооружились и прочесали леса. И ничего не нашли. Через несколько месяцев нападение повторилось. В этот раз на зубок волки попробовали пару овец. Из местного лесничества прислали группу охотников, но и те вернулись ни с чем. Следующие полгода волки не давали о себе знать, как будто сквозь землю провалились, а потом в полнолуние, когда луну затемнила тень, напали на спящее стадо. Пастух, чудом оставшийся в живых, тронулся рассудком. Все время твердил о дьявольских гончих, черных, как ночь, с черепами вместо голов да горящими как уголья глазами.</p><p>На этот раз с места «преступления» собрали кости и слепки следов и, как того требовал регламент, отправили в Ховедстаден.</p><p>Результаты исследования были приложены тут же. Рейнир открыл его. Следы зубов на костях не соответствовали ни одному известному науке млекопитающему, а изучение слепков позволило предположить, что животное, оставившее эти следы, как минимум в полтора раза крупнее и тяжелее обычного волка.</p><p>Итак, сомневаться не приходилось: на территории Ёмтланда завелись монстры. Пришли ли они откуда-то или родились уже здесь, к какому виду они принадлежат, какими способностями обладают, насколько опасны и как сложно иметь с ними дело – сплошные вопросы, ответы на которые им двоим и предстояло отыскать.</p><p>Рейнир почесал нос, нервно погладил перекинутую через плечо косу. Снова открыл фотографии.</p><p>Старшие коллеги на базе сошлись во мнении, что, вероятнее всего, эти монстры получились из мутировавших псовых. Скорее всего, из волков. Ситуация осложнялась тем фактом, что пока ни один институт в мире не вывел общего знаменателя в том, как Болезнь воздействует на живые организмы. </p><p>Рейнир бросил быстрый взгляд на напарника. Лалли уверенно вел машину, не обращая внимания на навязанного ему попутчика, и, если не знать наверняка, то в жизни не догадаешься, что человек за рулем уже не совсем человек. Конечно, если не знать, куда смотреть. Например, в глаза: мутация могла окрасить радужку в самый невероятный цвет. Вот у Лалли глаза неестественно светлые, прозрачные, как вода в озере, очень красивые… а его кузина, наоборот, совершенно обычная. И кроме ее сверхъестественной памяти, которой она так гордится, в ней ничего особенного больше нет. </p><p>Действительно уродливые проявления мутации были редки, и таких… существ либо уничтожали, либо держали в засекреченных лабораториях до конца их жизни.</p><p>Среди животных монстры были куда разнообразнее, как будто Болезнь задалась целью воспроизвести любые, даже самые бредовые формы жизни. Впрочем, среди стайных животных вроде волков часто наблюдалось единообразие. В норвежских горах, например, рыскали стаи «фенриров» – приспособленных к суровым холодам гор белоснежного меха с пастями, полными зубов. В Финляндии волки под воздействием Болезни превратились в подобие древних ящеров с остатками волчьей шкуры на хребте и боках. Животные-одиночки нередко мутировали по-разному, приспосабливаясь к окружающей среде.</p><p>Рейнир оторвался от чтения, чтобы взглянуть на навигатор – им оставалось ехать еще около часа, – и вернулся к документам.</p><p>В этих монстроволках было что-то странное, подумалось ему. Он открыл график явлений, составленный по собранным со всего лена сообщениям за несколько лет. Даже если предположить, что в сообщениях говорилось о нескольких группах монстров или что в график случайно попали сообщения об обычных волках, все равно частота их появления уж слишком редка. Рейнир посчитал, для верности загибая пальцы. Два-три раза в год. Один раз – целых четыре! В школе рассказывали, что монстры (и люди-монстры тоже) могут долгое время обходиться без источника пищи, довольствуясь лишь водой, но не настолько же. Возможно, они питаются где-то еще, предположил Рейнир, пытаясь сообразить, что же ему напоминает подобная периодичность. </p><p>Он снова взглянул на Лалли. Спросить или нет?</p><p>Но, подумав еще немного, решил сперва сам по всем разобраться.</p><p>Рейнир выключил планшет. Линия курса на экране навигатора совсем укоротилась, и, прищурившись, вдалеке можно было разглядеть зубчатую линию крыш – приехали.</p><p>Первая работа в поле началась.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мурлыча под нос популярную песенку, Рейнир устанавливал рядом с машиной переносную исследовательскую станцию, которую нашел в одном из ящиков в багажнике. В школе их старательно натаскивали на то, чтобы каждый, оказавшись в поле, действовал быстро и четко, не задерживая коллег, и потому работа в привычных к делу руках практически летала. </p><p>Как только они приехали на место, Лалли остановил машину в нескольких метрах от деревни, буркнул, чтобы до вечера его не будили, и моментально уснул на заднем сиденье, предоставляя Рейниру полную свободу действий.<br/>На несколько мгновений Рейнир даже растерялся. Слова Туури, что Лалли всему его научит, породили в нем ложные ожидания, что разведчик будет сопровождать его на каждом шагу – тем более что Рейнир ни словечка не знает по-шведски! – и тем неожиданней было оказаться предоставленным самому себе.</p><p>Вилле насмешливо тявкнул, крутясь у его ног, и Рейнир приободрился. Хотя бы Вилле верит в него.</p><p>Деревенские поначалу встретили его настороженно (едва не подняли на дреколье, как с нервным смешком подумал Рейнир, впервые столкнувшись с таким неприятием), но, стоило произнести волшебные слова:</p><p>– Я из Исландии, – и показать документы, как отношение к нему изменилось, как по волшебству.</p><p>Не может же быть, чтобы зеленый – чистый – штамп в его удостоверении личности был магическим артефактом, верно?</p><p>На сбор информации он убил практически весь остаток дня. </p><p>Из показаний местных вырисовывалась картина, совершенно отличная от той, что он вынес из отчета. С тех пор, как волков увидел пастух, тот самый, сбрендивший (он, кстати, так и не оправился и сейчас проходил лечение в психиатрической клинике в Эстерсунде), звери как будто с цепи сорвались. Полностью опровергнув все, что о них было известно, каждую ночь из леса доносились дикие завывания, хотя на охоту волки выходили всего дважды – и оба раза ночь была безлунной.</p><p>– Вы уверены? – Рейнир записал важную информацию и вперил изучающий взгляд в свою собеседницу.</p><p>– Я астроном, – она криво улыбнулась, махнула рукой. – Специально уехала в эту глушь, подальше от городской засветки. Мой дом на окраине, и в безлунные ночи я расчехляю свой телескоп, чтобы наблюдать за дальним космосом. Кто же знал, что даже тут мне помешают!</p><p>Рейнир поскреб кончик носа.</p><p>– А почему луна не была видна? – машинально спросил он, думая совершенно о другом. Нужная мысль крутилась в голове, но он никак не мог сообразить, с какой стороны к ней подойти.</p><p>Женщина удивленно приподняла брови.</p><p>– Так новолуние же.</p><p>Догадка, которую он почти ухватил, снова исчезла. Ничего полезного он больше не узнал, а потому вернулся к стоянке.</p><p>Лалли продолжал спать ровно в той позе, в какой Рейнир его оставил. И даже шум от разгрузки багажника не разбудил его. Убедившись, что сон разведчика действительно крепок, Рейнир перестал осторожничать.</p><p>Полевая станция встала рядом с машиной, кабели питания, змеясь и прячась в траве, тянулись от нее к багажнику. Следом Рейнир выгрузил ящик с радиостанцией, собрал и развернул антенну для связи со спутником. Подумалось мимолетно: повезло, что не так давно здесь модернизировали вышку связи – они не останутся отрезанными от мира в самый нужный момент. Закончив со сборкой оборудования, Рейнир с гордостью осмотрел дело своих рук. Рядом с джипом выросла настоящая лаборатория: исследовательская станция ощетинилась инструментами, радио тихонько попискивало, на устройстве подзарядки лежали и дожидались своего часа дроны для воздушной съемки и картирования местности. Из оборудования в багажнике остался только здоровенный куб переносного аккумулятора, и Рейнир один за другим воткнул в него все имеющиеся кабели. Вздрогнула и, устанавливая связь со спутником, начала двигаться антенна. На ноутбуке в уголке экрана мигнула иконка чата.</p><p>Писал Миккель. Интересовался, как дела. Рейнир отбил положенный по регламенту ответ, полностью удовлетворивший начальство, и сел организовывать собранные данные.</p><p>Увлекшись, он оторвался от экрана, почувствовав странное присутствие, и только тогда обнаружил, что уже стемнело, а рядом замер Лалли – почти полностью, за исключением лица и волос, сливающийся с темнотой. Стоял и смотрел на него со странным выражением светлых глаз, как будто сам с собой заключил пари, заметит Рейнир его или нет.</p><p>– Ой … – Рейнир смутился, покраснел, а потом решил вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. – Ты на разведку? Уже?</p><p>Лалли смерил его взглядом, будто говоря: «ты идиот». Потом коснулся своего ошейника пальцем:</p><p>– Держи пеленг моего сигнала. Я оставлю линию связи открытой. Сообщи, если заметишь что-то странное. В остальных случаях молчи и не отсвечивай. – И это была самая длинная фраза, которую Рейнир пока от него услышал. Удостоверившись, что его поняли, Лалли развернулся, натянул капюшон и растворился в темноте. Рейнир заморгал в удивлении. Ему приходилось слышать о таинственных способностях, которыми обладали мутанты, но он впервые видел их демонстрацию вживую.</p><p>Восхищенный волшебным зрелищем, он остался один, в темноте, которую разгоняли лишь тусклое свечение экрана ноутбука да фонари в деревне.</p><p>Пронзительный многоголосый вой разорвал ночную тишину, резко выдернув Рейнира из задумчивости, и он испуганно отскочил в сторону, больно ударившись бедром о машину. Сверхъестественный звук оборвался так же резко, как и возник, оставив после себя гнетущую пугающую тишину.</p><p>Не сразу Рейнир отважился пошевелиться. Он осторожно попытался отлепиться от джипа, к которому припал, охваченный первобытным страхом. К счастью, ноги, пусть и дрожали, но держали его вес. Неловко переступая, он добрался до табурета и упал на него.</p><p>Так вот они какие, монстры. </p><p>Он глубоко задышал через рот, стараясь успокоиться – ему предстояла целая ночь здесь, нужно поскорее научиться справляться с этим страхом, – пару раз резко шлепнул себя по щекам, взбадриваясь, и решительно повернулся к радиостанции. Его руки еще дрожали, но все же, благодаря тренировкам, двигались безошибочно, настраивая выделенную их маленькой команде частоту. Ошейник пискнул и отозвался голосом Лалли, подтверждая, что связь установлена. Голос разведчика звучал как обычно, и Рейнир на минуту преисполнился зависти к нему. Затем проверил соединение со спутником – устойчивое – и вознес хвалу местному оператору за вышку связи. Еще одна серия команд – и дроны тихо загудели, пробуждаясь, а потом один за другим оторвались от станции подзарядки и взмыли ввысь, улетая в ночную темноту по заданным маршрутам.</p><p>Рейнир пододвинул к себе ноутбук. Дрожь, вызванная испугом, уже прошла – сосредоточиться на нужных, привычных действиях всегда помогало. Открыл на ноутбуке программу слежения. На темную карту были схематично нанесены и эта деревенька, и дорога, и ближайший лес. Зеленая точка, с каждой секундой удаляющаяся от деревни, обозначала Лалли, желтые треугольники, зависшие в вершинах воображаемой фигуры, были дронами. Благодаря устойчивой связи, ситуация на карте обновлялась почти в реальном времени, и все, что на этом этапе требовалось от Рейнира, – не терять концентрации, терпеливо ожидая, пока поступит информация от разведчика.</p><p>Вилле громко гавкнул, разбивая ночную тишину, и Рейнир вздрогнул. Шикнул укоризненно, и собачий хвост заходил из стороны в сторону, как дворники на лобовом стекле. Вилле был понятливым псом. Пусть и невидимым.<br/>В остальном первый час ночного бдения прошел спокойно. На карте не появилось ничего тревожного, монстры тоже затаились. Через микрофон ошейника Рейнир мог слышать то же, что и разведчик – шелест листвы на ветру, треск опадающих ветвей, но сам Лалли оставался неслышимым, двигаясь сквозь лес подобно призраку. </p><p>Снова замигал значок чата. На этот раз Туури спрашивала, все ли в порядке и не съел ли ее кузен бедного лапочку. </p><p>– Разве что волки, – пробормотал Рейнир и заверил ее, что все в порядке.</p><p>Запищал сигнал на ошейнике. Рейнир вздрогнул и поспешно зашарил пальцами, пытаясь нажать нужную кнопку.</p><p>– Следы, – из миниатюрного динамика потек шепот Лалли. Рейнир зашарил рукой, нащупывая световое перо, схватил его и поспешно обвел позицию Лалли на карте жирным кружком. – В стае примерно около дюжины особей, по величине следа предполагаю, что рост в холке около метра, вес больше ста килограммов, – диктовал Лалли, не давая времени вдуматься и задать вопрос. – В стае только взрослые особи. Следы одного заметно глубже, возможно это вожак.</p><p>И отключился, оставив Рейнира дописывать подробности доклада на свободном поле рядом с картой, пока зеленый кружок, обозначающий Лалли, двинулся дальше, за границы вольно очерченной области со следами.</p><p>Дальнейшая ночь уже не была скучной. К счастью, звери больше не выли, и Рейнир был им за это благодарен. Лалли выходил на связь по крайней мере дважды каждый час – лес оказался буквально наполнен следами присутствия неуловимых монстров, и вскоре карта на экране ноутбука покрылась множеством пометок. Он нашел обглоданные кости – скорее всего, овечьи, небрежно брошенные в лесу на поживу более мелкому зверью. Рейнир открыл было рот, чтоб напомнить взять образцы, но вовремя одернул себя. Лалли вряд ли нуждался в подобных напоминаниях. К тому же его просили молчать. </p><p>– Здесь люди, – во время одного из сеансов связи вдруг сказал Лалли. Рейнир впился взглядом в карту.</p><p>Время от времени в границах охваченной дронами зоны появлялись сигналы крупных живых существ, Рейнир отмечал их, выделяя другим цветом и фиксируя время появления. Он все беспокоился, что они окажутся слишком близко к Лалли и тот может пострадать, но разведчик постоянно держал дистанцию, как будто сам себе был живым радаром. </p><p>Прямо сейчас поблизости от Лалли дроны не фиксировали ничего и никого, и Рейнир почти задал вопрос, но тут разведчик уточнил:</p><p>– Кости. – Рейнир вздрогнул. Им не докладывали о пропаже людей в этой местности, только об овцах и корове. – Навскидку трое взрослых. – Лалли замолчал, послышался шорох разгребаемой лесной подстилки. – Охотники, вероятно. Отметь.<br/>Рейнир поспешно нарисовал поверх карты перечеркнутый крест-накрест кружок. Потом, когда они закончат здесь, полицейским предстоит определить, кому принадлежат эти останки и как так случилось, что люди пропали незаметно, но пока все, что они могли сделать, это оставить их лежать там, где нашли. </p><p>Когда ночь закончилась и горизонт на востоке окрасился лучами восходящего солнца, Лалли коротко сообщил о найденном логове. Рейнир, сонный, несмотря на стимуляторы, встрепенулся, внезапно ощутив прилив бодрости. Он тщательно пометил нужную точку на карте. Лалли сообщил, что возвращается.</p><p>Рейнир заметил его, хотя высматривал изо всех сил, только когда он оказался совсем рядом. Солнце уже наполовину показалось из-за горизонта, разгоняя ночную тьму, и в нежном утреннем свете Лалли походил на фэйри, невесть зачем снизошедшего к смертным.</p><p>Впрочем, когда он подошел, одного взгляда на бледное от усталости и напряжения лицо хватило, чтобы забыть всякое сходство с волшебным народцем. Рейнир поспешил протянуть ему стаканчик кофе, но Лалли покачал головой и положил на стол сверток.</p><p>– Нужен анализ, – коротко сказал он, наклоняясь посмотреть на всю испещренную пометками карту и не замечая, что Рейнир, оказавшийся внезапно близко к нему, замер и затаил дыхание. – Как будет готово, разбуди. – И, как и вчера днем, уснул прямо на заднем сиденье джипа.</p><p>Рейнир уткнулся лицом в ладони и длинно протяжно вздохнул. Сердце неизвестно с чего билось как сумасшедшее. Он знал только, что это случилось, когда Лалли наклонился к нему так близко, что Рейнир смог почувствовать его запах и ощутить, как его дыхание колышет пряди волос у виска. Вилле подошел, поднялся на задние лапы и ткнулся холодным носом в руки Рейнира, который раздвинул пальцы, глядя на пса одним глазом.</p><p> – Я такой дурак, да, Вилле?</p><p>Он провел ладонями по лицу, успокаиваясь, одним глотком выпил кофе и потянулся за перчатками и респиратором. Стоит продолжить работу, а отоспаться он сможет потом.</p><p>Когда окончательно рассвело, Рейнир успел закончить первую серию экспериментов. В свертке оказалось несколько пакетиков с образцами вроде кусков меха, снятых с куста, частью кости с остатками полусгнивших волокон, комком чего-то, похожего на засохшие экскременты. Рейнир старался не вдумываться, чем именно это было. </p><p>Кость оказалась человеческой – судя по форме и предполагаемым размерам, бедренная кость взрослого человека, возможно мужчины, лет примерно сорока-пятидесяти. Более конкретного результата в текущих условиях Рейнир дать не мог, оставалось довольствоваться этим. Зато следы зубов на кости были очень похожи на образцы из отчета. На всякий случай Рейнир сверился минимум с двумя справочниками по диким животным Северной Европы, где была достаточно подробная подборка интересующих его фото, но обычные волки не могли оставить таких следов. Это – радовало? Ну, или хотя бы успокаивало, подтверждая, что приложенные ими усилия были направлены на нужное дело. </p><p>Волокна меха Рейнир долго рассматривал под микроскопом, поджигал и даже обнюхивал. По толщине и структуре волоса он заключил, что это, вероятно, была сброшенная зимняя шерсть какого-то крупного животного. Определить же, кого именно этот мех согревал в холода, без специального лабораторного оборудования было невозможно. Если судить по фото, у таинственных монстроволков шерсть была черной и очень короткой, а, значит, этот клок мог принадлежать обычному животному.</p><p>Закончив с анализами и прибравшись, Рейнир стянул перчатки и выкинул их в специальный мешок для сбора мусора, оставил на шее респиратор и тщательно продезинфицировал руки, морщась от резкого запаха. Помахал ладонями, разгоняя его. Оглянулся. Из машины торчали ноги, разведчик все еще крепко спал. Памятуя о выданных указаниях, Рейнир поднялся и подошел, заглядывая внутрь. Лалли спал, лежа ничком и уткнувшись лицом в сиденье, его дыхание было таким неглубоким, что худые плечи и спина едва-едва поднимаались, когда он вдыхал, и складывалось неприятное ощущение, что он умер. Рейнир помотал головой, отгоняя непрошенные мрачные мысли, и, протянув руку, осторожно потряс Лалли за плечо.</p><p>И тут же вскрикнул, потому что его ладонь немедленно сжали будто тисками, а сам он неведомым образом уткнулся носом в пол машины. </p><p>– А, это ты. – Показалось, или в голосе Лалли он услышал едва скрытое разочарование?</p><p>Лалли отпустил его, предоставляя самому подниматься, и Рейнир осторожно разогнулся, опасаясь стукнуться головой о крышу автомобиля.</p><p>– Я закончил с образцами, – немного обвиняюще сказал он, ожидая извинений.</p><p>Лалли безучастно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.</p><p>– Кость человеческая, следы зубов на ней похожи образцы из отчета. Мех обычный, остался после весенней линьки. Все.</p><p>– Кофе, – отозвался Лалли и добавил, – пожалуйста.</p><p>Оставив Рейнира суетиться вокруг маленького электрического чайника, Лалли сел за ноутбук. Краем глаза Рейнир наблюдал, как разведчик внимательно изучил всю исчерченную его рукой карту, пролистал блокнот со стенограммой опроса местных жителей. Заварив им обоим по стаканчику кофе, он поставил один рядом с Лалли, а сам со вторым в руках прислонился к холодному боку машины.</p><p>Лалли отпил кофе, не боясь обжечься. Глаза его все еще были прикованы к стенограмме.</p><p>– Как правило, монстры активны по ночам. Знаешь, почему?</p><p>Все это знали. Потому что в их мутировавших органах зрения было слишком много фоточувствительных элементов. Свет – в основном, конечно, солнечный, но и фонарь на крайний случай годился, – в буквальном смысле жег монстрам глаза.<br/>Выслушав ответ, Лалли кивнул, как будто они двое только что договорились о чем-то – хоть убейте, но Рейнир и не догадывался, о чем именно! – и отправил со своего смартфона кому-то сообщение.</p><p>– Убирай это, – велел он, поднимаясь с табурета и явно не собираясь помогать.</p><p>– Мы уже уезжаем? – обеспокоенно спросил Рейнир. – Но мы ведь так ничего и не узнали…</p><p>Лалли не удостоил его и взгляда, выкинул пустой стаканчик в мешок с мусором и снова скрылся в машине. Бросил оттуда:</p><p>– Ночью будет охота.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День близился к вечеру, когда земля под ногами вдруг угрожающе задрожала и Рейнир от неожиданности чуть не упал. Не успел он сообразить, что происходит, к вибрации добавился нарастающий, как прилив, гул, и вскоре из-за поворота показалась вереница тяжелых военных машин. </p><p>Раскрыв от удивления рот, Рейнир, не отрываясь, смотрел, как они останавливаются неподалеку – огромные передвижные крепости, вот какие, – и изнутри появляется множество людей в знакомых черных чешуйчатых комбинезонах.<br/>Один человек почти сразу же направился в их сторону. Это оказалась высокая – едва ли ниже Рейнира – женщина с коротко стрижеными ярко-рыжими волосами. Широко ухмыльнувшись, она размашисто хлопнула Лалли по плечу. Тот дернулся, как будто собирался уклониться, но в самый последний момент не успел. По его лицу пробежала недовольная гримаса. </p><p>– Ты, вероятно, наш стажер? – проницательно спросила она и огрела по плечу и Рейнира, чуть не сбив его с ног. – Капитан Сигрюн Эйде, – представилась она. – Ну, где мой доклад?</p><p>Рейнир, восстановив равновесин, поторопился передать ей ноутбук, но тут от одной из машин, обвешанной предупреждающими знаками как новогодняя елка гирляндами, раздался громкий яростный рык, буквально сочащийся злобой. Люди отпрянули в стороны, прикрывая уши и пригибаясь, а Рейнира заколотило от внезапного ужаса. Он почти кинулся бежать, но рука капитана Эйде, вновь упавшая на его плечо, вынудила его остаться на месте. </p><p>Зверь замолчал, и люди вернулись к работе. Рейнир судорожно глотнул воздуха – дыхания не хватало, – лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что же за чудовище такое там сидит.</p><p>Сигрюн нахмурилась, окидывая его изучающим взглядом, но, похоже, пришла к выводу, что теперь он в порядке, и отпустила его.</p><p>– Эй, Эмиль! – повернувшись к машинам, гаркнула она, да так, что у Рейнира чуть уши не заложило. Он втянул голову в плечи, заметив краем глаза, что Лалли просто заткнул уши и стоит так с самым невозмутимым видом. – Какого хрена?<br/>Полотно, прикрывающее кузов, откинули в сторону, и наружу выглянул парень со сверкающими под солнцем золотыми волосами. </p><p>– Здесь что-то не так! – прокричал он в ответ. Сигрюн махнула ему рукой, подзывая. Парень скрылся в кузове на пару минут, потом выбрался наружу и торопливо подошел. Вблизи он производил еще более ошеломляющее впечатление – его волосы в буквальном смысле сияли и испускали крохотные искорки, окутывая его голову сиянием, подобным ангельскому нимбу. – Здесь что-то не так, – повторил он. – Ты же знаешь, Сигрюн, Грам – очень послушный пес. Очень, – с нажимом произнес он.</p><p>– Что-то незаметно, – парировала она. – Веснушка чуть с ног не свалился, когда твой песик рявкнул.</p><p>Рейнир покраснел, когда сияющий парень перевел на него взгляд.</p><p>– Привет, – он неловко улыбнулся и протянул руку, – Рейнир Арнасон, стажер.</p><p>Тот с минуту недоуменно смотрел на него яркими голубыми глазами, как будто не мог сообразить, что от него требуется. Потом на его красивом лице проступило осознание.</p><p>– А, точно. Эмиль Вестерстрём, кинолог. – И они торжественно пожали друг другу руки. Эмиль снова повернулся к Сигрюн. Казалось, они неплохо ладили. – Что-то здесь влияет на Грама, заставляет его нервничать. </p><p>– Что-то влияет, – передразнила его Сигрюн. – Что вообще может на него влиять? Это гребаный монстр, Эмиль!</p><p>Эмиль явно задумался.</p><p>– Если взять в качестве примера собак, – медленно сказал он, – то, к примеру, автоматические отпугиватели используют в своей конструкции излучатели ультразвука. Определенной волны, которая не влияет на человека. Все потому, что их органы слуха более чувствительны. Что касается монстров, то они, как правило, более чувствительны, чем их предки. Следовательно, они подвержены влиянию более широкого спектра изучений, возможно даже совсем специфических, вроде микроволнового или чего-то в таком духе.</p><p>Рейнир хлопнул в ладоши, потому что именно в этот момент догадка, которую он никак не мог сформулировать, сама собой сложилась у него в голове.</p><p>– Сотовая вышка!</p><p>Все трое непонимающе посмотрели на него.</p><p>Рейнир поспешил раскрыть ноутбук.</p><p>– Я объясню! Вчера, когда я опрашивал жителей, выяснилось, что за последние месяцы активность монстров возросла и практически каждую ночь люди слышали их вой. Правда, на охоту монстры выходили только дважды – и оба этих раза выпали на новолуние. Что, если это связано с вышкой связи? – Он прервался, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в предмет обсуждения. Вышка стояла в паре сотен метров от деревни, и зона ее покрытия, по самым грубым прикидкам, должна была захватывать значительную часть леса. – Оборудование на ней недавно модернизировали из-за введения нового стандарта сотовой связи. Может ли быть так, что…</p><p>– … излучение вышки влияет на монстров, – подхватил Эмиль, на его лицо набежала тень беспокойства, – и заставляет их испытывать боль и страх…</p><p>Его голос потонул в низком рычании, как будто запертый в машине монстр на что-то жаловался. Эмиль дернулся, но Сигрюн ловко перехватила его.</p><p>– Стой пока, ничего с твоим песиком не случится. Эй, Миккель! Живо сюда!</p><p>От группы людей, суетящихся у передвижной лаборатории, отделилась высокая массивная фигура, в которой Рейнир с удивлением узнал своего босса. Образ кабинетного ученого, эксцентричного и гениального, но совершенно не приспособленного к полевым условиям, который Рейнир выстроил в своей голове, рушился прямо на глазах, ведь военное обмундирование сидело на Миккеле донельзя ладно и, можно сказать, привычно.</p><p>– И вовсе незачем так орать, капитан, – Миккель многозначительно постучал по своему ошейнику. Сигрюн отмахнулась и потребовала, чтобы Рейнир вновь объяснил свою гипотезу. Выслушав, Миккель степенно кивнул. – Что ж, в этом есть рациональное зерно. Эмиль, одолжишь собаку для эксперимента?</p><p>– Иди в жопу, – огрызнулся кинолог. – Найди себе других подопытных.</p><p>Лалли, незаметной тенью стоящий рядом, прочистил горло и сказал:</p><p>– В лесу.</p><p>– Именно! – Сигрюн лучилась довольством. – Веточка прав. Если эта вышка действительно выводит монстров из себя, то мы воспользуемся этим, чтобы выманить их и взять в окружение. А потом уже…</p><p>– Постой, не гони, капитан, – прервал ее Миккель. Забрав у Рейнира ноутбук, он внимательно изучал записи своего стажера и хмурился. Сигрюн недовольно цыкнула, но возражать не стала. Миккель оторвался от чтения и поднял голову к небу. Солнце еще не зашло, и большая часть небосклона еще была слишком светлой для звезд или луны, хотя первые робкие звездочки уже проглядывали с восточного края. – В какой фазе луна?</p><p>– В четвертой, – отозвался Лалли.</p><p>– Ну и что? – раздраженно не выдержала Сигрюн. – Какое нам до этого дело?</p><p>Миккель укоризненно покачал головой.</p><p>– А такое, что луна чересчур яркая. Судя по косвенным признакам, эти монстры слишком чувствительны к свету. Даже будучи под воздействием излучения, они не выйдут из леса, ведь там они могут оставаться в тени. А охотники не смогут быть эффективными в лесу. Или ты собираешься разбить здесь лагерь до следующего новолуния?</p><p>Сигрюн зарычала.</p><p>Рейнир подумал и признал, что босс прав. Он даже расстроился, а потому не сразу заметил, как странно переглядываются Эмиль и Лалли. Как будто обсуждают какой-то важный вопрос.</p><p>Закончив безмолвный разговор, Лалли тяжело вздохнул и сказал:</p><p>– Я решу эту проблему. Но ненадолго.</p><p>Рейнир непонимающе завертел головой. Мрачная решимость на лице Лалли, откровенное беспокойство Эмиля, странная заинтересованность во взгляде Миккеля и медленно расплывающиеся в ухмылке губы Сигрюн – как будто все они говорили на языке, которого он не понимал.</p><p>– Недолго это сколько?</p><p>– Мой предел – два часа.</p><p>– Уложимся за полтора, – решительно заявила Сигрюн и почти ласково потрепала разведчика по плечу. – Эй, Эмиль, ты в состоянии контролировать своего пса?</p><p>– Пока я рядом, он будет слушаться.</p><p>– А этих?</p><p>Эмиль посмотрел в сторону темной громады леса. </p><p>– Сложно сказать. В теории – да, а как на деле… – И пожал плечами.</p><p>– Ну ладно. – В вечернем свете в улыбке Сигрюн проступило что-то людоедское, и Рейнир даже немного забоялся ее. – Что ж, все как я люблю! Будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Готовься, Хотакайнен, – она нажала кнопку на ошейнике и гаркнула: – Слушай мою команду! – Движение у машин прекратилось, все охотники и ученые повернулись к ней. – Разведчики – в лес, докладывать о ситуации каждые пять минут! Один умник на связь. Миккель, бери Веснушку и марш проверять его идею. И будь готов отключить эту чертову вышку, если потребуется! Агнета, ты со своими парнями ставишь заграждение у деревни и отвечаешь за это направление. Чтоб ни одна тварь не проскользнула к гражданским. Вестерстрём, приглядывай за своей зверюгой. Работать начнем, когда луна взойдет. Приступить!</p><p>Раздав указания, Сигрюн широкими шагами направилась к командирской машине. Миккель поманил Рейнира за собой, в сторону передвижной лаборатории. Рейнир оглянулся, чтобы попрощаться с Лалли, но тот, не обращая внимания на коллег-разведчиков, направляющихся в лес, рылся в своей сумке. Маленькой грозной стаей от машины-лаборатории поднялись дроны –  примерно дюжина – и улетели в сторону леса.</p><p>Чем выше поднималась в небо почти полная луна, тем сильнее нарастало напряжение в воздухе. На окраине деревни, слишком близко соседствующей с лесом, выросла баррикада из противотанковых ежей и пропущенной между ними колючей проволоки. Два охотника сейчас трудились над тем, чтобы пустить по проволоке электрический ток – достаточно сильный, чтобы на несколько минут парализовать зверя размером с медведя. От машины, в кузове которой снова скрылся сияющий Эмиль – в темноте он и вовсе светился ярко, как лампочка, изредка доносилось угрюмое ворчание, как будто таящийся там зверь все еще нервничал, но в такие моменты Эмиль начинал говорить что-то успокаивающее по-шведским, и зверь затихал. Рейниру было интересно, что же там за собака такая, но он сдерживал свое любопытство, утешая себя тем, что еще успеет увидеть. Пока что он только вздрагивал, когда монстры в лесу оглашали окрестности пронзительным воем. Почему-то теперь в их голосах слышалась мука, как будто они и в самом деле испытывали боль. </p><p>Рейнир коротал время с коллегами, в надежно защищенном корпусе передвижной лаборатории. Его наспех составленная гипотеза была воспринята неожиданно серьезно – как выразился Миккель, в ней имелось рациональное зерно, и, не теряя ни минуты, босс ля каждого нашел занятие. Один повис на телефоне, пытаясь получить от оператора характеристики нового оборудования, другие настраивали собственную технику для анализа излучения. Пойманные от вышки сигналы они продублировали на антенну лаборатории, которую втихаря направили на машину-перевозку, и по ворчанию и вою зверя в ней пытались анализировать степень воздействия.</p><p>Пока с Миккелем не связался Эмиль и в самых изысканных выражениях не пообещал оторвать им всем что-нибудь ненужное.</p><p>К счастью, вскоре оператор прислал нужные характеристикии. Новый стандарт связи от предыдущего отличался вроде бы совсем мало – использовал другую радиочастоту, благодаря чему связь становилась на порядок устойчивее и терялось меньше данных. Для работы на новой частоте требовалось новое оборудование, и, по заверениям оператора, оно уже прошло обкатку в крупных населенных пунктах. </p><p>– Но в городах нет монстров, – заметил Миккель, листая страницы. – А обычные домашние животные не меняются так быстро и так радикально, чтобы стать чувствительными ко всем тем излучениям, с которыми люди имеют дело в повседневной жизни.</p><p>– Вы думаете, это новая мутация? – спросил Рейнир. Он, как послушный стажер, сидел рядышком с боссом и, заглядывая в монитор, тоже читал документ.</p><p>– Это наиболее правдоподобная версия, – подтвердил Миккель. – Болезнь внесла свои коррективы в ДНК млекопитающих и ускорила развитие случайных мутаций. Из людей получаются «люди-плюс», из животных – монстры. <br/>Рейнир оторвался от чтения и посмотрел на него, осененный внезапной идеей.</p><p>– Могут ли впоследствии му… э-э… люди-плюс тоже стать чувствительными к новому формату связи? – сказал, и воображение тут же подсунуло ему эпическую картинку с сотнями тысяч обезумевших зомби, громящих все вокруг только потому, что сотовая связь стала лучше.</p><p>Миккель отмахнулся.</p><p>– Ты забываешь, что рождаемость плюсов невысока, а мутации разнообразны и практически не повторяются. К тому же каждый из нас, – он обвел лабораторию жестом так, чтобы отсечь Рейнира, – состоит на государственном учете.</p><p>– Но ведь есть же совсем глухие уголки…</p><p>– Есть, – согласился Миккель. – Какова вероятность, что в этих забытых богом местах в короткий промежуток времени появится много плюсов с одинаковой мутацией, опасной для окружающих? Меньше одного процента. Поэтому нет, зомби-апокалипсис нам не светит. А вот монстры – совсем другое дело. Они… </p><p>Сигнал вызова прервал воодушевленную лекцию доктора. Из динамика раздался короткий рявк капитана:</p><p>– Начинаем!</p><p>Рейнир вскочил и выглянул наружу. Луна стояла почти в самом зените – большая, сверкающая, почти идеально круглая, лишь небольшая полоска сбоку была все еще скрыта тенью, и, если не обратить на это внимание, можно счесть, что уже наступило полнолуние.</p><p>Спиной он почувствовал движение позади себя. Обернулся. Рядом воздвигся, подобно горе, Миккель, в его руках лежала компактная видеокамера.</p><p>Миккель тоже посмотрел вверх, оценивая яркость ночного светила, и вздохнул.</p><p>– Тяжело ему придется. – Обернувшись назад, велел: – Приготовить капельницу и реанимационный набор.</p><p>– В смысле? Кому тяжело? – переспросил Рейнир.</p><p>Миккель повел подбородком, показывая. Недалеко от них, чуть в стороне, стоял Лалли. В его руках исходила паром кружка с кипятком, куда он аккуратно ссыпал порошки из порционных пакетиков. А затем выпил все это залпом. Кружка выпала из его рук и покатилась по притоптанной траве, а сам разведчик чуть расставил ноги для устойчивости и посмотрел наверх, протянув к яркой луне обе руки. И с его губ полились слова. Это был тот же самый язык, на котором он общался с Туури, но этой ночью обычные вроде бы слова звучали как заклинание. Рейнир завороженно подался вперед – глаза Лалли ярко сияли своим собственным светом, и тихий напевный речитатив, непрерывным потоком льющийся с его губ, затуманивал разум, лишал воли. </p><p>Неожиданно тяжелая рука опустилась на плечо Рейнира, и он вздрогнул, пробуждаясь от наведенного морока. Миккель – это он выдернул его из транса – молча показал наверх. Рейнир задрал голову и сперва не сообразил, что происходит: на блестящий, серебряный лунный бок медленно наползала круглая тень, и луна постепенно тускнела, серела, пока не превратилась в едва заметный на небосводе пепельный круг.</p><p>Рейнир молча обернулся, не в силах подобрать правильных слов (Лалли что, только что вызвал лунное затмение?!), и Миккель едва заметно пожал плечами: мол, не ты один, не ты один.</p><p>Речитатив стих, руки Лалли безвольно упали вдоль туловища, сам он неловко покачнулся, будто вот-вот упадет, но ближайший охотник споро подставил ему плечо и удержал его в вертикальном положении.</p><p>– Стая покинула логово, – негромко сообщил связист.</p><p>Рейнир удивленно вскинулся. Он почти ожидал снова услышать леденящий душу вой, но было тихо. Несмотря на то, что свет луны потускнел и теперь монстры могли выйти наружу, они не издали ни звука.<br/>– Гоните их к нам, – скомандовала Сигрюн. – Всем занять свои позиции.</p><p>Миккель сунул в руки Рейниру видеокамеру и подтолкнул его к лестнице на боку машины, а сам махнул рукой. </p><p>Рейнир оторопел, и Миккель подтолкнул его настойчивее.</p><p>– Давай, лезь. Внизу ты будешь только мешаться.</p><p>Повинуясь требовательному тону, Рейнир начал взбираться по лестнице. Мимо машины быстрым шагом прошли двое охотников, между которыми безвольной куклой свисал Лалли. Уже сверху, найдя удобное место на крыше, Рейнир проследил, как разведчика уложили на землю и Миккель собственноручно поставил тому капельницу. Лицо Лалли было бледным, как мел, а из носа и уголков глаз сочились тоненькие струйки крови.</p><p>– Не отвлекайся, стажер, – голосом Миккеля подхлестнул его ошейник. </p><p>Рейнир вздрогнул, торопливо натянул респиратор и перчатки и поднес камеру к глазам.</p><p>Она прекрасно снимала в ночной темноте, и он прильнул к объективу, даже не пытаясь разглядеть происходящее своими глазами. Охотники быстро, привычно рассредотачивались по местности. Сигрюн выстроила свой отряд дугой, вогнутой стороной к лесу, чтобы, когда монстры выскочат на открытое пространство, фланги сомкнулись за ними, беря их в клещи. Люди Агнеты, ответственные за защиту гражданских, заняли позиции за баррикадой. Рейнир поводил камерой, подкрутил зум, рассматривая оружие в руках – многие были вооружены длинными ножами, некоторые сжимали дробовики. На крыше соседней машины он приметил двух снайперов – те уже заняли позиции для стрельбы, и один, заметив его интерес, игриво помахал ему. </p><p>Машина, в которой таился зверь, затряслась. Рейнир попытался представить, какой силищей нужно обладать, чтобы раскачать тяжелый военный транспорт, но спасовал. Тварь бесновалась, гремела устроенная в кузове клетка, но тут же последовала четкая уверенная команда на шведском, и зверь затих. В тишине особенно громко прозвучали щелчки, с которыми открылась автоматическая дверца, брезентовые полотнища взметнулись, как от порыва ветра, и из кузова вылетела белоснежная молния. Рейнир сглотнул. Громадный фенрир – сплошь мех и клыки – распахнул многозубую пасть и огласил окрестности оглушающим повелительным рыком. Эмиль, который встал рядом с ним и небрежно положил руку на холку, казался в сравнении с ним совсем крошечным и хрупким, но – Рейнир таращился во все глаза, не веря, что видит такое на самом деле, – волк был послушен, как превосходно выдрессированная собака. Вместе человек и монстр направились в центр полукруга. Люди почтительно расступились, пропуская их, и снова сомкнулись за ним.</p><p>Лес был тих – все обычные ночные звуки стихли, как будто все живое пребывало в ужасе, – и кроме этой тишины люди не слышали больше ничего. Как будто лес был необитаем. Только россыпь красных точек на мониторе слежения да доклады разведчиков подтверждали существование монстров.</p><p>– Когда наши предки наблюдали лунное затмение, они считали, что это волк проглотил луну, – тихо сказал Эмиль. Он неотрывно смотрел на лес перед собой, машинально поглаживая волка. – Они назвали этого зверя Манигарм, Лунный Волк.</p><p>И они вырвались из-за деревьев – молча, практически мгновенно, подобные теням, если бы не вытянутые, похожие на оголенный череп морды и горящие алым огнем глаза, заметить их было бы сложно. Словно бы не видя перед собой ни фенрира, ни затаившихся людей, монстры рванулись вперед.</p><p>Первым в бой, подчиняясь отданной команде, бросился фенрир и заблокировал своей тушей сразу пятерых монстроволков. Рейнир приблизил изображение, рассматривая монстров. Это и в самом деле были они, твари с фотографий, – тощие звери, покрытые гладкой черной шерстью, и с головами, похожими на оголенные черепа, глаза их горели алыми огоньками, а острые, как ножи, клыки вспарывали воздух. Все пятеро, не издавая ни звука, вцепились в фенрира, но с его толстой шкурой и впечатляющим мехом у них не было ни единого шанса хоть как-то навредить ему. Фенрир коротко встряхнулся, скидывая с себя всех пятерых, и, ухватив пастью одного, второго – с легкостью раскидал в стороны, придавив оставшихся своей тушей. Прорвавшихся монстров взяли на себя вооруженные лишь ножами охотники, они окружали каждого зверя вдвоем-втроем, в то время как капитан, обеими руками ухватив стокилограммового, несмотря на кажущуюся худобу, зверя, как в реслинге перекинула его через себя. Монстр высоко, почти на грани ультразвука, завизжал от боли, когда она, прицельно наступив, сломала ему лапы и отбросила от себя туда, где о звере позаботились охотники с дробовиками. Пара манигармов оказалась в стороне от общей свалки и помчались к деревне, но напоролась на баррикаду и повисла на ней беспомощными тушами, оглушенными разрядом электричества. Охотники бросились к ним, но – Рейнир ахнул, – звери пришли в себя практически сразу и, оставив на колючей проволоке клочья шкуры, перемахнули через препятствие и сцепились с людьми, которые отчаянно пытались не пустить их в деревню.</p><p>– Они совсем обезумели, – донес микрофон расстроенный голос Эмиля. </p><p>Рейнир повернул камеру. Кинолога, благодаря его фееричной шевелюре, было видно издалека. Он сидел рядом с фенриром и изучал придавленных манигармов. Те визжали и барахтались, пытаясь выбраться, но, как вспомнил Рейнир, один взрослый фенрир мог весить до полутонны, а потому у более легких и маневренных шведских монстров не было никаких шансов освободиться. Он приблизил изображение, с затаенным дыханием рассматривая, как Эмиль без опаски осматривает зверей, заглядывает в красные глаза, в оскаленные, исходящие пеной пасти, ощупывает мощные шеи и гладкие мускулы.</p><p>– Хуже, чем хукки? – разобравшись с еще одним волком, весело спросила Сигрюн. Пока ее подчиненные шли на одного монстра втроем-вчетвером, страхуя друг друга, этой ужасной женщине хватало одной себя. Но даже она предусмотрительно держалась подальше от фенрира.</p><p>– Хукки вообще отбитые, – Эмиль покачал головой и посмотрел на капитана. – Но эти под воздействием. Они не слушаются меня. Мы можем отключить вышку?</p><p>– Миккель! – по привычке заорала Сигрюн.</p><p>– Мы готовы, – практически сразу отозвался тот. – До отключения вышки пятнадцать секунд. Десять. Девять. Восемь…</p><p>И когда он досчитал до нуля… ничего не произошло. Рейнир поймал себя на том, что на полном серьезе ожидал: бешеные монстры вдруг придут в себя и успокоятся, и будут ластиться к кинологу, как послушные собачки. Он мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Это же не фильм про зомби! Практически обезумевшие от изводившего их долгие месяцы звука, который не слышал больше никто, манигармы, испытав резкое облегчение от исчезновения раздражителя, не только не успокоились, но пришли в еще большее неистовство. И вместе с тем к ним как будто бы вернулся контроль над собственным разумом, потому что они почти моментально изменили тактику. Выбравшись из окружения, монстры скооперировались в две слаженные тройки. Вместе с тем выросла и их скорость, и они превратились в смутные темные тени, практически незаметные в темноте – вот почему этих монстров так сложно поймать, догадался Рейнир. Человеческий крик раздался совершенно неожиданно. Рейнир вздрогнул, переводя камеру на звук, и успел заснять, как жуткие челюсти сомкнулись на горле упавшего охотника. Голова монстра тут же разлетелась в клочья – снайпер успех поймать свой шанс.</p><p>– Эмиль! – рявкнула Сигрюн, кидаясь на ближайшего к ней манигарма.</p><p>Эмиль вынул из ножен длинный нож, какими были вооружены остальные охотники.</p><p>– Мы не сможем взять их живыми, капитан.</p><p>– Убить! – немедленно отреагировала та, и воздух разорвали выстрелы. </p><p>Рейнир успел заснять, как Эмиль быстро перерезал горло всем трем тварям, лежавшим под фенриром, а потом бросился в сторону и вниз, пропуская над собой темный белоголовый силуэт. Тот вцепился в фенрира, и звери покатились кубарем. Два монстроволка сцепились в лютой грызне, но – увы – у одного манигарма не было никаких шансов. Фенрир просто и без затей задавил его массой, а потом одним движением мощных челюстей оторвал голову.</p><p>– Грам, фу! – скомандовал Эмиль, приподнимаясь с земли. Его золотая шевелюра была запачкана волчьей кровью. Фенрир послушно раскрыл пасть, бросая голову, и, подойдя к своему человеку, широким движением облизал его.</p><p>Стало тихо и спокойно. Рейнир отлип от объектива, смахнул выступившую на лбу испарину. Оставшиеся на ногах охотники осматривали трупы монстров, и тех, кто еще был жив, добивали быстрым и милосердным ударом ножа в голову. </p><p>Отдельно сложили тела погибших – их оказалось полдюжины. Раненые собирались у машины лаборатории, где им оказывали помощь.</p><p>Рейнир слез на землю и подошел к Лалли. Тот уже сидел, опираясь спиной о колесо. Заметив камеру у Рейнира на шее, он требовательно спросил:</p><p>– Сколько монстров?</p><p>Рейнир напряг память, загибая пальцы один за другим.</p><p>– Одиннадцать, вроде.</p><p>Лалли нахмурился. Потом позвал:</p><p>– Сигрюн!</p><p>– Чего тебе, Веточка? – капитан подошла и, присев рядом на корточки, обеими руками повернула к себе лицо разведчика. Осмотрев его, она с удовлетворением заключила: – Вижу, живой.</p><p>Лалли недовольно вырвался из ее рук, как кот, которого погладили в неурочный час.</p><p>– Где еще один?</p><p>– Кто?</p><p>– Монстроволк, – нетерпеливо сказал Лалли. И напомнил: – Их должно быть двенадцать.</p><p>Сигрюн велела пересчитать трупы. Их и в самом деле оказалось одиннадцать. Не хватало одного, того, чьи следы отличались от остальных. Капитан с чувством выругалась.</p><p>– Вестерстрём, пшел!</p><p>Махнула рукой, и Эмиль со своим ручным монстром тут же исчез в лесу. Вслед им раздалось громогласное напутствие притащить свои задницы обратно живыми и невредимыми. Из передвижной лаборатории выглянул Миккель и поманил к себе Рейнира. Они принялись собирать в большие пластиковые мешки трупы монстров. На машинах включили большие прожектора, которые осветили место бойни так же ярко, как солнце, и Рейнир сперва содрогнулся – ну, к такому его в школе не готовили. Трава и земля пропитались кровью, перемешавшись в однородную тошнотворную грязь. Под безжалостным светом мертвые манигармы выглядели ужасно истощенными, будто всю свою жизнь они жестоко голодали (Рейнир подумал, что с их чувствительностью к свету, так оно, скорее всего и было), а их головы – Рейнира слегка затошнило, – их головы без всякого преувеличения были голыми, без кожи черепами. Ему поручили собирать мелкие ошметки и оторванные конечности, и он, вооружившись мешком и щипцами на длинной рукояти, бродил вокруг, высматривая куски плоти то тут, то там. К счастью, тут Вилле мог ему помочь – призрачный пес сновал туда-сюда, подзывая его к себе звонким лаем. В передвижной лаборатории обнаружился холодильный отсек, и Миккель собственноручно укладывал в него подаваемые ему мешки с трупами, стараясь уместить всех одиннадцать тварей.</p><p>Запищал передатчик. Эмиль странным голосом попросил, чтобы кто-нибудь принес из деревни пару вещей. Запрос оказался необычным: вместительная корзина, пара теплых одеял, не покупное молоко. И пара крепких ребят, чтобы кое-что вынести.</p><p>– Что у тебя там? – поинтересовалась Сигрюн, тыкая пальцем сперва в Рейнира, а потом за спину, в сторону деревни, что он правильно расшифровал как «бегом неси все, что сказано».</p><p>– У меня тут сука щенится, – с нервным смешком отозвался кинолог. Будто в подтверждение его слов из динамика донесся тихий скулеж, и Эмиль тут же ласково и успокаивающе заговорил по-шведски. – Если точнее, то сука манигарма.</p><p>Лица охотников, ясно слышавших каждое слово, удивленно вытянулись, а у Миккеля выпал из рук очередной мешок. </p><p>Сигрюн, зажав пальцем динамик, обернулась к Рейниру и прошипела:</p><p>– Ты еще здесь? Бегом! </p><p>Рейнир опрометью кинулся в деревню, слыша, как она тем же тихим шипением велит Миккелю бросать трупы и тащить свою задницу в лес, потому что в одиночку этот идиот не управится. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, стоило только осознать, чему он совершенно случайно стал свидетелем – ведь монстры, также как и те, кого Миккель называл людьми-плюс, считались стерильными.</p><p>Он добежал до ближайшего дома, где, как он заметил днем, держали овец, и затарабанил в дверь. Когда ему открыли, он подумал, что ничто не спасет его от скорой расправы, но, на удивление, обошлось. Выслушав его нелепую просьбу, хозяйка удивилась, но вынесла вместительную плетеную корзину – Рейнир понятия не имел, какими должны быть щенки манигарма, но решил, что ее хватит, – и положила в нее несколько мягких пледов и две бутылки овечьего молока вчерашнего надоя. Рейнир взамен заверил, что проблема с волками решена и гости – не менее страшные, чем монстры, – скоро покинут эти места.</p><p>Когда он прибежал обратно – довольно быстро, хотя все равно получил нагоняй от Сигрюн, – луна уже освободилась от наведенной на нее тени и снова сияла, чистая и яркая. </p><p>Ожидание тянулось медленно, но Рейниру, который всегда находил, чем себя занять, оно давалось довольно легко. Он успел сунуть холодные бутылки в самое теплое место, какое только нашел, а корзину забросил в передвижную лабораторию, поближе ко входу, чтоб была под рукой, когда понадобится. Затем помог коллегам уложить трупы в холодильник, сбегал к раненым, узнать, не помочь ли чем, пока наконец Сигрюн не остановила его.</p><p>– Хватит суетиться, Веснушка. – Она снова назвала его нелепым прозвищем, и Рейнир вдруг отчетливо осознал, что теперь его так все и будут звать. – Ну, как тебе работа с Веточкой?</p><p>– Веточка?</p><p>– Хотакайнен, – пояснила капитан. – Тощий, как щепка, но на Щепку почему-то обижается. Странный парень, да? </p><p>Рейнир натужно хохотнул. Эта манера раздавать якобы смешные прозвища кого-то ему напоминала. Ах, да, был у них в школе такой любитель сомнительных кличек (Рейнир, например, был Косичкой). Интересно, где-то он сейчас?</p><p>– А остальные? – полюбопытствовал он.</p><p>Сигрюн пожала плечами.</p><p>– Миккель – Здоровяк, Эмиль – Звезда, Агнета – Паровоз, – она ткнула пальцем в ближайшую охотницу, озвучив ее прозвище, столь же дурацкое и невесть с какого потолка взятое, как и предыдущие. </p><p>– А саму Сигрюн с учебки зовут Гориллой, – невозмутимо добавила Агнета-Паровоз, хотя с чего вдруг эту симпатичную женщину с пучком светлых волос прозвали в честь железнодорожного транспорта, Рейнир, хоть убей, не мог догадаться.<br/>Сигрюн улыбалась как кот, объевшийся сметаны. Очевидно, собственное прозвище устраивало ее на все сто.</p><p>Тут Рейниру пришла в голову одна идея.</p><p>– А Туури, кузина Лалли?</p><p>– О, ты ее знаешь? – удивилась капитан. – Она – Ласка, как зверек. А ее старший брат просто Нытик.</p><p>Рейнир фыркнул. Прозвище его соседке удивительно подходило. </p><p>– Мы возвращаемся, – доложил Миккель.</p><p>Рейнир отбежал к лаборатории, подхватил корзину и вернулся. Спустя полчаса группа вышла из леса. Эмиль бережно прижимал к груди два черно-белых комочка, фенрир трусил рядом, смешно переваливаясь на тоненьких лапках. Миккель и еще двое охотников на растянутом мешке несли взрослого манигарма, подозрительно тихого. Когда они приблизились, стало ясно, что сука просто спит. Рейнир, вытянув шею, во все глаза глядел, как Эмиль бережно укладывает в корзину двух щенков – несмотря на то, что они только-только родились, по виду они были настоящие монстроволки: худые, с вытянутыми белыми головами и уже зубастые, а на тоненьких лапках поблескивали острые коготки. Настоящие хищники. Пальцы Рейнира зазудели от невыносимого желания погладить щеночков.</p><p>Сигрюн, заметив и легко прочитав его желание, крепко, почти до боли, ухватила его за плечо.</p><p>– Даже не думай, – тихо сказала она. </p><p>– Но ведь они же маленькие, – также тихо возразил он. – Ну и типа безобидные?</p><p>Сигрюн закатила глаза, будто говоря «ты идиот».</p><p>– Где ты видел безобидных монстров, придурок?</p><p>Рейнир беспомощно показал глазами на сверкающего шевелюрой Эмиля: тот помогал устроить в кузове машины спящую самку. Фенрир топтался рядом и шумно вздыхал, как будто был недоволен, что придется делить свою клетку с какой-то пришлой нахалкой.</p><p>– А, ну да, – согласилась Сигрюн. – Все так думают, когда видят Вестерстрёма с его собачкой. Но ты вот что заруби себе на носу, Веснушка. Наша Звезда – особенный случай. Монстропсы его обожают и готовы зализать до смерти. Но! – Она больно ткнула его пальцем, подчеркивая сказанное: – Они. Не. Безобидные. И ты даже близко не подойдешь ни к одному из них.</p><p>Она придвинулась к нему вплотную, глядя глаза в глаза. Рейнир сглотнул – пристальное внимание Гориллы (до чего же ей подходит эта кличка!) пугало, – и кивнул.</p><p>Сигрюн одобрительно хлопнула его по плечу и скомандовала грузиться в машины.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В обед телефон пискнул, оповещая о новом сообщении в чате. Осторожно поставив пробирку в держатель, Рейнир отодвинулся от стола и потянулся за телефоном. Оповещение горело напротив домашнего чата, в который его добавили в день заселения. Просто со всей свалившейся на него кутерьмой у него не было и шанса написать туда хоть что-то. Даже словоохотливая Туури хранила молчание. На базе началась ежегодная подготовка к инспекции и проверкам, и ей пришлось с головой зарыться в горы документов. </p><p>Рейнир коснулся экрана, открывая чат.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: Йеее! Сегодня пятница! Я почти разгребла свои завалы и освобожусь пораньше. А вы как, парни?</p>
  <p>Злая_Сова_Бдит: дома</p>
  <p>Эмилалли: дома</p>
  <p>Эмилалли: Боже, выходные! Отосплюсь, наконец, за всю неделю! Вы даже не представляете, какие у меня мешки под глазами, а с волосами просто черти что!</p>
  <p>Эмилалли: ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: (⁄ ⁄&gt;⁄ ▽ ⁄&lt;⁄ ⁄)</p>
  <p>Злая_Сова_Бдит: (－‸ლ)</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: И раз уж это первый раз, когда мы собираемся всем составом, то воспользуемся случаем и поприветствуем нашего нового соседа. Рейнир, ау! Ты тут?</p>
  <p>Лапочка (ﾉ´ з `)ノ: Всем привет! Оу… а что с моим ником? Я же другой забивал?</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: (つ≧▽≦)つ</p>
  <p>Злая_Сова_Бдит: моя сестра админ этой группы и всем меняет ники по своему желанию. просто смирись.</p>
  <p>Лапочка (ﾉ´ з `)ノ: А, ладно</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: Так что у тебя с работой, Рейнир?</p>
  <p>Лапочка (ﾉ´ з `)ノ: Ну, думаю, закончу пораньше. Эм… а что вообще из себя представляют пятничные посиделки?</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: Закажем пиццу, купим пива, будем смотреть кино и трепаться о всяком разном. Кстати, ты выбираешь кино.</p>
  <p>Лапочка (ﾉ´ з `)ノ: О, хорошо. А что вы обычно смотрите?</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: На первый раз мы хотим посмотреть твой любимый фильм. Ну, чтоб узнать, что ты за человек и всякое такое. </p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: Эй, народ! Какую пиццу заказывать? И кто пойдет за пивом?</p>
  <p>Эмилалли: без грибов</p>
  <p>Эмилалли: Ты же знаешь, я не пью. Мне апельсиновый сок и газировку.</p>
  <p>Злая_Сова_Бдит: пицца без разницы</p>
  <p>Злая_Сова_Бдит: пива возьму по дороге с работы</p>
  <p>Эмилалли: Сок и газировку.</p>
  <p>Злая_Сова_Бдит: на память пока не жалуюсь </p>
  <p>Лапочка (ﾉ´ з `)ノ: Ну, я ем что угодно на самом деле</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: Как насчет пива?</p>
  <p>Лапочка (ﾉ´ з `)ノ: Светлое, если можно</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: О, ясненько. Ну, тогда я заказываю пиццу на свое усмотрение.</p>
  <p>Эмилалли: без грибов</p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: Выковыряешь, не маленький. </p>
  <p>Маленькая Мисс Счастье: Всем пока-пока! До вечера!</p>
</blockquote>Рейнир посмеялся: даже в интернет-общении Туури оставалась смешливой и забавной девчонкой, Онни, с которым он пока так и не был знаком, представлялся ее строгой мужской версией, а небольшое раздвоение в сообщениях Лалли выглядело даже мило.<p>Он на всякий случай взглянул на календарь. И в самом деле – пятница. Так заработался, что даже не обратил внимания.</p><p>Возвращение из Швеции прошло гладко и тихо. Для Эмиля и его зверинца запросили отдельный борт; Рейнир, присоединившись к коллегам в автолаборатории, получил возможность наблюдать за монстрами, которых везли в машине перед ними. Самка все еще спала, убаюканная слоновьей дозой снотворного, фенрир лежал, потеснившись в своей просторной клетке, детеныши копошились в корзине, и Эмиль всю дорогу до базы у озера Стуршен хлопотал над ними, как курица-наседка: кормил из пипетки по строгому расписанию, массировал животики, обтирал мягкой тканью. Новорожденные монстры слепо тыкались в его руки и жалобно пищали, стоило ему оторваться от них хоть на минуточку. Фенрир изредка ворчал и выглядел надутым, но терпеливо сносил возню своего человека с кутятами. </p><p>На базе их уже ждали. Борт, приспособленный для перевозки монстров, был готов к взлету. Клетку перед погрузкой закутали плотной тканью, корзину с щенками Эмиль забрал с собой в салон, и самолет, не теряя времени, поднялся в воздух и взял курс на Борнхольм. Практически тут же приземлился медицинский самолет, на котором Рейнир и улетел, провожая взглядом оставшихся на базе охотников – те смеялись и перебрасывались шутками, как будто и не было ночи, наполненной борьбой за выживание.</p><p>Прибытие в Ховедстаден прошло так же тихо и деловито. Всех, включая раненых, загнали сперва в камеру дезинфекции, потом просветили на похожем на МРТ устройстве и взяли образцы крови. Пока Рейнир одевался, пытаясь не замочить одежду мокрой после процедур косой, ему раз, наверное, пять предложили подстричься. В последнюю очередь с прибывших сняли ошейники, ослабив замки специальным размагничивающим устройством.</p><p>– Для чего эта штука на самом деле? – спросил он у Миккеля.</p><p>– Дай угадаю, – совершенно невозмутимо отозвался тот, – Лалли наплел тебе, что оно оторвет тебе голову, если заразишься?</p><p>Рейнир покраснел.</p><p>Миккель посмеялся, но так и не ответил на вопрос, а просто хлопнул по плечу и посоветовал сегодня отдыхать, потому что с завтрашнего дня такой возможности у него больше не будет.</p><p>Что ж, Рейнир решил последовать его совету и вернулся домой. За время, что он отсутствовал, на дверь его комнаты кто-то – он догадывался, что этим кем-то была Туури, больше некому, – приклеил рисунок с озорной рыжей псиной, чем-то похожей на Вилле, а на ручку двери повесил бумажный пакет с шоколадками и письмами. Закинув в рот сразу две конфеты, Рейнир зашел в комнату, бросил сумку с вещами на пол и упал на кровать. Потянулся, с удовольствием ощущая под спиной удобный матрац, и достал письма. Ох, оба были от мамы, и, если первое было отправлено в ответ на его собственное, то второе, похоже, она написала почти сразу же, в полнейшей панике от того, что он него нет вестей. Надо будет объяснить ей, что это военная организация и связь с внешним миром просто не может быть простой и быстрой.</p><p>Думая о том, что надо бы ответить на оба, Рейнир задремал и очень скоро уснул.</p><p>А на следующий день, как и обещали, у него не осталось свободного времени до самой пятницы.</p><p>Единственной передышкой оказался поход в виварий вместе с Миккелем, который в лабораториях снова превратился в степенного и величественного доктора Мадсена. До этого они работали с трупами манигармов: вскрывали и препарировали, отделяли органы и кости, делали анализы телесных жидкостей и проводили эксперименты – благо, материала хватало. Доктор Мадсен виртуозно обращался с пилой и скальпелем, разделывая монстров с изяществом опытного паталогоанатома. На каждое вскрытие он звал Рейнира в качестве наблюдателя, а один раз даже разрешил поработать самостоятельно. Одобрительный взгляд доктора Рейнир принял как должное – прежде ему приходилось вместе с отцом забивать и разделывать овец, так что в том, чтобы разделать монстра не было ничего особенного. Он просто сказал себе, что это такая странная овца. Мутировала, наверное.</p><p>Впрочем, визит в виварий, которого Рейнир ждал с тем же радостным нетерпением, с каким в детстве предвкушал поход в зоопарк, того не стоил. Ему даже не удалось как следует осмотреть территорию, Миккель сразу направился в ту часть, где содержались монстроволки. В отдельном вольере обитала небольшая стая хукк – финских монстров, выглядящих как странные ящерицы, которые зачем-то напялили на себя волчьи шкуры. При виде людей они встрепенулись и засуетились, помчались к ним, волоча за собой длинные языки, и долго бежали вдоль ограды, нетерпеливо поскуливая, как будто хотели, чтобы им покидали палочку или мячик.</p><p>Для манигармов, всех троих, временно оборудовали гнездо рядом с вольером фенрира. Это было маленькое, полностью укрытое от любого света строение, похожее очертаниями на иглу, с маленьким входом у самой земли. Самка и щенки не покидали его, пока снаружи был хоть какой-то свет, и кинолог и рядовые служители вивария дежурили тут круглыми сутками. </p><p>Миккель поманил Рейнира за собой в смотровой коридор, прозрачную трубу, проходящую над вольером и охотничьей территорией зверя. Временно повешенный на стену экран показывал картинку с единственной камеры, закрепленной в логове. Самка с усталым видом лежала на подстилке, щенки сосали ее, а она время от времени нежно касалась их жуткой костяной мордой. Снаружи, не сводя глаз с гнезда, лежал фенрир. Рейнир потер глаза, ему показалось, что он уснул, устав от нескончаемой работы, и теперь видит диковинный сон, но открывшееся ему зрелище было реальным – Эмиль дрых без задних ног, беззастенчиво используя монстроволка как подушку.</p><p>Фотография, которую Рейнир сделал машинально, просто чтобы потом самому себе суметь доказать реальность увиденного, осталась единственным результатом этого визита, потому что даже спросонья Эмиль наотрез отказался подпускать Миккеля к самке с детенышами, пообещав, правда, помочь с анализами через месяц-два.</p><p>Так незаметно подкралась пятница. Миккель без вопросов отпустил Рейнира пораньше, едва услышав про пятничное кино, и он, подставив лицо встречному ветерку, покатил домой. Он немного волновался – вполне естественно, потому что ему впервые предстояло встретиться со всеми своими соседями, ведь того же старшего брата Туури он пока и в глаза не видел, а Лалли не показывался с того самого момента, как они вернулись с охоты. Откровенно говоря, общества молчаливого разведчика Рейниру отчего-то не хватало. Он даже заподозрил, не влюбился ли часом, но смог признаться самому себе только в легкой симпатии, которая, кто знает, перерастет в нечто большее или нет. Но никто же не мешает ему попробовать, верно? Тем более раз они соседи, это совершенно нормально – общаться.</p><p>Он не успел достать ключи, как дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла Туури.</p><p>– О, это ты, – она посторонилась, пропуская его в дом. – Я думала, пиццу привезли.</p><p>К вечеру она принарядилась. Рейнир похвалил ее наряд, и она ослепительно улыбнулась.</p><p>– Я знала, ты оценишь! Не то что Лалли, – она махнула рукой, проходя вместе с ним в гостиную.</p><p>Лалли лежал животом на диване и копался в телефоне. На появление Рейнира и его радостное «привет» он отреагировал только косым взглядом через плечо.</p><p>– Еще не все? – спросил он, чувствуя легкое разочарование. Похоже, Лалли не был рад его видеть, а ведь они так хорошо сработались!</p><p>– Еще пицца и Онни с пивом. – Туури плюхнулась в кресло и закинула ноги на журнальный столик. – У тебя пока есть время определиться, что мы будем смотреть. Если ты еще не, конечно.</p><p>– Конечно, я уже решил, – со смехом ответил Рейнир, поднимаясь по лестнице.</p><p>Он потратил пару минут, чтобы умыться, и переоделся в домашнее, раздумывая, понравится ли его новым друзьям выбранный им фильм. Он очень любил фантастические саги, а самые лучшие, по его мнению, фильмы были сняты еще до Эпидемии.</p><p>В приподнятом настроении Рейнир вышел из комнаты, сунув карточку-ключ в карман, и, развернувшись, нос к носу столкнулся с сияющим Эмилем. Странно, разве это не комната Лалли?</p><p>– Привет. – Эмиль стоял так близко, что Рейнир смог рассмотреть, как искорки поднимаются от его волос вверх, как пузырьки газировки, и исчезают.</p><p>– Привет. Эм… как щенки? – не растерялся Рейнир.</p><p>– Никаких разговоров о работе! – крикнула снизу Туури.</p><p>Парни переглянулись и дружно захихикали. Вместо ответа Эмиль сложил в колечко указательный и большой пальцы, Рейнир понимающе кивнул. Внизу хлопнула дверь, зазвучал новый, незнакомый голос. Спустившись, Рейнир увидел хмурого парня с такими же светлыми волосами, как у кузенов Хотакайненов: из большого магазинного пакета он выгружал на журнальный столик многочисленные банки. За ним стояла Туури, держа на вытянутых руках несколько коробок с пиццей, и терпеливо ждала, когда ей дадут подойти. Рейнир поспешил забрать у нее коробки.</p><p>– Ты заказала пиццу без грибов? – спросил Лалли, садясь и поджимая под себя ноги. Эмиль упал на освободившееся место и целомудренно чмокнул Лалли в щеку.</p><p>– С чего бы это? – изумилась Туури, помогая Рейниру раскладывать открытые коробки. – Вот эта барбекю, а эта с ветчиной и грибами, тут просто грибная, а вон та мексиканская – на любой вкус, в общем. И… эй, вы двое, прекратите вести себя как дебильная сладкая парочка!</p><p>Рейнир поднял голову, привлеченный ее возгласом и замер, чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается детская обида. Лалли, который все время, что они работали вместе, только и делал, что игнорировал его и ощетинивался всякий раз, как Рейнир пытался сократить дистанцию, сейчас непринужденно прижимался к Эмилю, а тот одной рукой обнимал его за талию, и пальцы их рук переплелись в интимном и явно привычном жесте. На возмущение кузины он только демонстративно закатил глаза.</p><p>– Ну ты и глупая, Туури. Мы и есть сладкая парочка.</p><p>Туури подбоченилась.</p><p>– Неужели нельзя подождать до своей комнаты? Вы смущаете Рейнира!</p><p>– Его проблемы.</p><p>Онни, поймав ошарашенный взгляд Рейнира, с видом утомленного жизнью человека посоветовал:</p><p>– Просто не обращай на них внимания.</p><p>– Э… ладно? – Рейнир криво улыбнулся. Туури заботливо всучила ему тарелку с несколькими кусками пиццы, Онни, очевидно в попытке проявить сочувствие, – придвинул банку светлого, как Рейнир и просил, пива. </p><p>– Итак, что мы будем смотреть? – поинтересовалась Туури. Она игриво прижималась к нему плечиком, дуя губы и поглядывая на старшего брата. Онни занял ее кресло и наотрез отказывался уступать. И вдобавок возмутительно не реагировал на ее попытки флиртовать с едва знакомым парнем прямо у него на глазах. </p><p>Куда катится мир.</p><p>Рейниру нравились многие фильмы, но один он мог с железной уверенностью назвать самым любимым. Он нашел его в локальной сети и нажал на воспроизведение.</p><p>– Надеюсь, никто не против старого кино? Я просто обожаю его.</p><p>Из динамиков раздались звуки бравурного марша, по экрану пополз текст и закадровый голос начал читать:</p><p>«Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой Галактике…»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>